Kung Fu Panda 2: Crusade for the Blade
by Delta Raven97
Summary: The acion packed sequal to Kung Fu Panda: Rise of Darkness is finally here! A 1000 year seal has been broken, a hydra is attacking the world and an ancient blade is needed to destroy it for good. Now the warriors must harness this awesome new power before it's too late. Will the kung fu masters harness this new power and destroy it? Or is the world doomed? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda 2: Crusade for the Blade

This story is a sequel to Kung fu panda: Rise of darkness, just to let you know. Also, this story might have a bit of TigressXOC in it.

Note: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. Just saying. Also, this takes place about a week after the end of the last story.

In the valley of peace a team of wolf bandits riding bulls, known as the bull riders, were about to attack the valley of peace. As they drew closer they saw a lone figure standing in their way. He was a human wearing typical clothes for the area. They continued forward ready to crush him when with a few swipes of his sword he cut down all the bulls sending the riders to the ground. As they ran towards him he knocked them back to the ground and blasted a nearby one with an energy blast.

"Who is this guy?" The leader of the pack said as the furious five and the dragon warrior came down to join the figure in the fight. They knocked out the rest of the bandits and took out the leader with ease.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Po said as he walked forward. "Nice job Bryan. Next time save a few guys for me ok?"

"Next time get here faster then." Bryan said as everyone headed back to the Jade palace. They were almost back to the jade palace when an old rabbit came up to talk to them.

"Are you the furious five?" The rabbit asked.

"Yes we are." Crane said. "Bryan, Po, you 2 can go up to the jade palace."

"Fine." Bryan said as they went up.

"I need to talk to you about something." The rabbit said. "There's a new evil that is about to rise. This will be unlike anything you've ever seen and it's coming here!"

"How do you know this?" Tigress asked.

"I have connections." The rabbit said. "We have one hope and that's to call forth a warrior that can stop this. His name is Renisham and he is trapped inside this ancient box." The rabbit said holding out a white box that had green marks on it.

"We can help you tomorrow. We have a full schedule for today so come to the jade palace tomorrow."

"Thank you! I never thought I'd find help here." The rabbit said.

Later in the Jade palace…

"Don't you ever get tired of noodles?" Bryan asked everyone and everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"Remember when you first had noodles?" Mantis asked.

-Flashback-

"Noodles right?" Bryan asked.

"You'll be impressed!" Viper said.

"Really? It's just noodles right?" Bryan replied.

"It's amazing-tasting noodles!" Mantis said.

"ORDER UP!" Po shouted as he tossed bowls of noodles to everyone at the table. Everyone looked at Bryan as he took his first taste and Bryan flinched so suddenly that the chair fell back and he hit the ground. Everyone looked at Bryan as he laid there for a few seconds until he got back up.

"I'm not big on compliments but that's the first time someone's knocked me senseless with their cooking." Bryan said.

-Flashback end-

Later after dinner…

"Bryan! I need to talk to you!" Shifu shouted.

"What's up?" Bryan asked.

"After what you've been through I think you deserve a day off." Shifu said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Shifu!" Bryan said.

"No, really. You get a day off starting tomorrow night until the night after that." Shifu said.

"Really, thanks!" Bryan said.

The next evening the old rabbit was waiting in the courtyard for the furious five and they had to explain everything to Shifu.

"Alright… let's open her up!" Po said as he grabbed the box. He tried to pry it open but it didn't even budge. "Wow, is there any rust remover or something." He asked.

"Wimp." Tigress said as she attempted to pry it open. "I take that back." She said. Bryan, Shifu, and the other masters attempted to open the box but they couldn't make it move.

"well, only one thing to do now." Shifu said as he went into deep meditation. All of a sudden Master Oogway appeared out of nowhere, simply held his hand over the box and disappeared saying "It is done."

"umm, ok, what the heck just happened." Po said.

"It's not easy but once a month you can call the dead back for a bit." Shifu said.

After that the box began to crack a bit. Then it shattered and vanished into smoke and the smoke formed some sort of creature. He was pure white and he wore a green tunic and he had short hair that covered some of his forehead.

"You! Was it you that released me?" He asked everyone.

"Yea, this bunny told us to open the box and set you free." Mantis said.

"FOOLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Renisham shouted.

At that exact moment he ran off and through the town with Po behind him trying to catch up. Bryan and the others were still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"See ya guys." Bryan said as he flew towards the mountains.

"Oh yea, day off." Monkey said. "Why didn't we get a day off?"

"Because we need SOMEONE on duty." Shifu said.

Meanwhile Po had followed Renisham to a cave in the mountains.

Renisham was sitting in the cave, he was wondering how he had been freed when Po walked in. Renisham didn't see him come in because he had pulled out a flute and began to play it.

"Wow, you're pretty good." Po said scaring the crap out of him.

"Leave, it's too dangerous for you to be around me!" Renisham said.

"Awww, come on. What's the problem?" Po asked. All of a sudden there was a large crash from the city.

"Stay here!" Renisham said as he ran out.

Meanwhile back in the city Viper and Tigress went to see what happened.

"What happened here?" Tigress said. A huge figure then appeared and a tail was swept at them nearly knocking them through a building.

"What it that!" Viper said as they landed on the rooftops. The thing looked like a monster with 2 and a half heads, one arm, and one leg; it looked like it had been cut in half. One of the heads breathed fire at them and they jumped off the roof to avoid being burnt alive. Tigress used this as an opening and kicked it in the stomach sending it back a few steps before the tail came back around and hit her knocking her into an alley.

"Fine! You wanna play rough?" Tigress said as she pulled out the amulet and put it on. Tigress ran at the monster's leg and kicked it out from under it, knocking it over. She then jumped up above the monster and fired a barrage of energy blasts which hit it dead on.

"Nice job Tigress!" Viper said as Tigress came back down.

"This isn't over." Tigress said. All of a sudden a flute was heard. The monster was gone and through the smoke a figure that looked like Renisham was seen. They saw him walk away while another figure was seen running along the roofs. "It looks like I just figured out who the enemy is." Tigress said.

A few hours later Renisham was sleeping in the cave when Po walked in waking him up. "HAVEN'T I TOLD YO-"

"I get it, I get it." Po said. "I just wanted to ask what happened? You seem like you think that you're dangerous."

Renisham sighed as that. "Fine, but that will take some explaining. You may have noticed how a giant monster had attacked the city after I was brought back from a box. That is no ordinary monster. It's name is Progenitus, a five headed hydra that is extremely powerful. A long time ago a seal was broken and this monster was brought back. The seal was broken by a band of aliens known as the shin-ja. They tried to use this monster to destroy all of china. However, a warrior found an enchanted sword near where Progenitus was revived. 2 flutes were found there as well, my sister Renisima joined me in playing 2 flutes that looked like this flute right here." He said as he pulled out a type of ocarina. "My sister and I played the ocarinas which must've been enchanted for neither of us knew how to play. The melody seemed to make Progenitus unable to harm us. While it was distracted the warrior took up the blade and sliced the monster right in two. But Progenitus was still alive, so for extra measure the left half was sealed inside my brother and the right was sealed in me. We were sealed inside boxes so that the Shin-ja couldn't get their hands on us. Also, now the monster inside me is fighting to get free, I'm not sure how long I can hold it so that's why I want people to stay away from me." Renisham said as he finished his story.

Renisham then clutched his stomach in pain. "NO! It's trying to get free!" He said as the pain intensified.

'I better get him to the jade palace.' Po thought as he grabbed him and ran to the palace.

Meanwhile in the Jade palace courtyard Tigress and Viper were trying to explain what had happened in the city when Po barged in.

"No time to explain, but this guy needs medical attention." Po said.

"NOOOOO! It's too late! Kill us now before it escapes!" Renisham shouted. The five were stunned at that option and hesitated, right then the other half of Progenitus appeared with a person on it's shoulder.

"Don't touch him!"The figure shouted. It looked like a short old man with red eyes and purple skin.

Renisham then began to scream as part of him appeared to be ripped out of him and a portal appeared next to the left side of Progenitus. The right side then burst forth from it and added itself to the other side. Progenitus was whole again.

"Our problem just got… Fatter." Crane said as Progenitus roared sending the others back a few feet and off the stairs.

"Looks like Progenitus is whole again." Po said.

"It's name is Progenitus?" Mantis asked.

"I am Shiru! Last of the Shin-Ja! You have been summoned to do my bidding!" Shiru shouted.

Sorry this is late. I had some problems in life. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Next chapter is the first fight.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kung Fu Panda 2: Crusade for the Blade, part 2.

I don't own kung fu panda or it's characters.

Progenitus roared loudly as the kung fu masters prepared for battle. The hydra slammed it's foot on the jade palace roof as the others jumped out of the way and into the town. Everyone in the town started to run away when the hydra landed in the town. They heard a sound from behind them and they saw Renisham playing his flute.

"Will the melody actually seal Progenitus away again?" Po asked.

That question was answered when a stream of fire hit Renisham head on, sending him through a building. Tigress and Shifu jumped forward and right when they would've hit it, it turned into smoke and reformed behind them. Shifu was then knocked through a house by the monster's tail. Monkey, Po, Mantis, and viper also attacked, the monster turned into smoke again to dodge. Tigress fired an energy blast at it but it dodged again.

"It's getting faster!" Tigress shouted as the monster dodged more of her attacks. Viper was grabbed and thrown into a building as well. Po and crane jumped at it from different angles when it grabbed Po and threw him into Crane, sending them both crashing down.

"I can't seem to track it's movements!" Tigress said as she looked around. The monster seemed to have vanished, for she couldn't see it. All of a sudden Progenitus appeared behind her and it grabbed her. Tigress screamed as she felt her bones about to be crushed when she managed to get an arm free and blast the monster in the arm. It stepped back and dropped her on the ground. She was in a lot of pain and couldn't move too well. Progenitus was about to step on her when an energy wave struck the monster in the side, sending it 50 yards back. Tigress stood up when she heard someone shouting at the monster.

"HEY! HEY YOU, LIZARD FACE! I was enjoying my first day off EVER! Until some mutated bearded dragon stepped on my house! You're gonna regret this you freak! All the way to hell!" Bryan shouted.

He jumped forward and double jumped over a punch and kicked the monster in the face. He then jumped above it and send an energy blast at Progenitus, which caused a large explosion. Bryan was waiting for it to come out of the smoke when it appeared behind him.

'It can do that?' Bryan thought as it hit him through a window. The monster then breathed fire at him, Bryan realized that the building he was in was full of the workers. 'It's never easy' Bryan thought as he created a small force field to deflect the fire. Bryan flew forward a bit and looked for Progenitus when he was slammed between 2 fists as he screamed and fell to the ground.

The others saw Bryan appear and get injured and Tigress ran over to Crane.

"Crane, I need your help." Tigress said as Crane grabbed her back and they flew up at the monster. Just as they wanted the monster began to follow them. They went behind it and Tigress prepared to blast it.

"Double striker missle fire!" She said as she blasted the monster.

Meanwhile Bryan was back on the ground trying to see straight when Shiru appeared next to him.

"Face it, you have no chance at victory." Shiru said.

"And how exactly?" Bryan asked.

"As long as the 3 seeds are on earth then Progenitus can be damaged but not destroyed." Shiru bragged.

"And you told me this why?" Bryan asked.

"Because Progenitus will kill you all." Shiru said. "Though he can be damaged it won't make a difference.."

"I thank you for this information." Bryan said standing up, he then flew at Progenitus again.

A few seconds earlier Tigress had finished her assault and she looked down and saw that the monster had dodged the last part of her attacks. Progenitus appeared out of nowhere and punched Tigress and Crane through a building and they hit the ground unable to move. Progenitus was about to breath fire at them when Bryan slammed into it full force with both palms and he sent a full power energy blast at it sending it over. However, the tail came up and slapped him in the face giving Progenitus time to stand up.

"It can be damaged but not destroyed, and it's skin seems like it's invulnerable to most attacks." Bryan said to himself. "Wait, of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner!"

Bryan then flew up at Progenitus as Tigress stood up and saw Bryan stop right in front of Progenitus. It prepared to launch an energy wave at him when Bryan flew into it's mouth. 'What is he doing?' Tigress thought as he flew in it's mouth.

Then Progenitus' heads arched into the sky and it seemed to emit an extremely large amount of blue light as the heads began to deteriorate. Then the heads disappeared and the body broke down and disappeared.

"Did we just win?" Po said as he picked himself up.

"Not entirely." Renisham said as he walked up to them, clearly beaten up. "Sorry I wasn't much help. I wasn't exactly a fighter. But anyway, only the sacred blade from the past can permanently destroy Progenitus. Also, the sacred temple is guarded by multiple layers of shields. If they are the same as last time then the sword is in the third seed. Not only that, but the temple has transformed into the seed. The shield guarding it has 3 layers. 2 of them are powered by the 2 other seeds, the final area is going to be somewhere near the shadow temple near the seed." Renisham said. "Trust me, I've seen these seeds."

"WHAT!" Po and the five shouted in unison. "THE SHADOW TEMPLE!"

"uhhh, did I miss something here?" Bryan said.

"The Shadow temple is possibly the most dangerous place in the world, possibly the universe. It is full of evil creatures and traps like demons and shadows." Tigress said.

"Oh great." Bryan said. "So basically we need to destroy the first 2 seeds and then go to this Shadow temple just to shut down the shield. THEN we need to destroy the third seed and find this blade. AND THEN we need to fight this monster again and it probably knows our attack patterns now. So you expect us to do all this?" Bryan seemed to be getting pissed.

"Yea pretty much." Renisham said.

"You know us well." Bryan said. "I say we leave tomorrow." Bryan said.

"Renisham and I will protect the village until you get back." Shifu said as he came forward.

"That sounds like a plan." Crane said. Then they all went back up to the jade palace when Shiru appeared in front of them.

"Don't think that it's going to be that easy. Progenitus is going to be fully revived and more powerful than ever in just 7 days." Shiru said. "It was a short lived victory wasn't it you pathetic worms. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!" Po had kicked Shiru as hard as he could so he flew into a forest.

"Man it felt good to kick that guy." Po said as they continued up to the jade palace.

"I don't think he was kidding." Bryan said.

"Me neither." Tigress said. "But that doesn't mean that we should just give up."

"Yea, thing is… The Shadow temple and the seeds are really far away." Renisham said.

"So… now we're going to have to watch out for a 5 headed hydra while we destroy these seeds and whatever is protecting them?" Bryan stated. "I should've gone on adventures with you guys sooner!"

Later that night…

Bryan was under the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. 'There must be some easy way of doing this. The seeds are quite a distance apart, and we're destroying the first 2 seeds first. But we have to do this all in 7 days.' He thought to himself. 'How are we going to do this?'

"Bryan? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Tigress asked.

"Look who's talking." Bryan replied.

"Very funny, so why are you out here." Tigress asked again.

Bryan just sighed and turned back around. "Honestly, I don't think we can destroy the seeds in time. We have too much to do in a week. But, if we don't make it, then it's the end of china, maybe even the world." Bryan said.

"You're worrying about it too much. It's going to be hard, I won't lie." Tigress said.

"I've been thinking about something. But the thing is I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Bryan replied.

"What is it?" Tigress asked.

"What if we split up into 2 groups and take on two seeds at once? Thing is, I know for a fact that the seeds will be guarded, and I'm not sure how powerful the creatures will be." Bryan continued.

"That might sound like a good idea, but I need to ask you something. I know how you can fly and I was wondering, is it possible for the rest of us to do it too?" She replied.

"What? I'm not really sure. It's possible but it takes a lot of concentration. We can work on it after the adventure." Bryan replied. "I think I'd better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He said as they returned to their rooms.

The next day…

The furious five, Po, and Bryan were packed and they had left the Jade palace and they were now heading through a desert. Bryan then stopped them to talk.

"I've been thinking about this. There's one way that we can destroy two seeds at once. That's if we split up into 2 groups." Bryan said.

"You've gotta be kidding." Mantis said.

"Not kidding." Bryan said. "There'll be 2 groups. We should split you up now, who wants to be the leader of the second group?"

Tigress then walked forward. "I think I should go. We'll need one of us on each team." She said looking at Bryan.

"That seems like a good idea." Bryan said.

So they split into two groups. In Group one there was Bryan, Po, and Crane. Group two was made up of Monkey, Viper, Mantis and Tigress.

"From what I heard from people, the first seed is in the White Jungle, and the second is in the Gerudo valley." Bryan said.

"Ok." Tigress said."My group will find the one in the Gerudo Valley and yours will find the one in the White Jungle."

"Sounds like a plan!" Po said.

"Ok guys, stay safe." Crane said.

"You too." Viper replied as the groups split up. Bryan's group headed off to the White Jungle while Tigress' group went towards the Gerudo Valley.

This marks the end of the second chapter. This story will probably have more than 10 chapters. I'm doing something for the reviewers specifically. I'm going to ask you viewers which group you want to follow first. Just to remind you, here are the groups.

Group 1: Bryan, Po, and Crane.

Group 2: Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper.

So before I make the next chapter tell me in the reviews which group you want to follow next.

So if you read then REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so no one told me which group to go on with so I chose for you guys.

Actually, I'm thinking about swapping groups as the chapters go on.

Just note that I don't own kung fu panda or it's characters.

Tigress and her group continued to hike towards the Gerudo valley, about 2 hours had passed since they split up with Bryan's group and they had made some progress since then. They had seen a few bandits along the way but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

"Tigress, the Gerudo valley is closer than the white jungle right?" Viper asked.

"It should be, but we don't know how far away the seed is in it." Tigress replied. "a few hours have passed since we left the jade palace and we need to get a move on."

"Wait, how are we supposed to destroy this seed if we do find it?" Mantis asked.

"We'll think of something." Monkey said.

They continued their journey on when they encountered a small town on the horizon. They used the opportunity to get some water for the valley trip. As they were leaving a gorilla walked up to them.

"Hey, I heard that you were going to the Gerudo Valley, I'm taking these to a town near there so I'd be happy to give you a lift if you need it."

"Sure, if you don't mind." Viper said as they climbed on board the vehicle. It seemed to be a large wheelbarrow with 4 wheels and a top; it was also horse-drawn.

"Not bad." Tigress said as she jumped on board.

Meanwhile, Bryan's group was running along a riverside. They had covered much more ground than the other group (Po had been working on his distance running.)

"How far do you say we have left?" Bryan asked.

"We're about halfway there." Crane said.

"Looks like we might get there ahead of schedule." Bryan said

"I wonder if Tigress' group is in Gerudo valley yet." Crane said.

"Even with tigress and her new powers they might still have some trouble." Bryan said.

"What do you mean?" Po said.

"She hasn't learned how to use the amulet properly. The amulet doesn't amplify your powers, it helps you to tap into some of your greater powers. Didn't you notice that she hasn't had a set power level as she continues training?" Bryan explained.

"That might explain it, so she can do all that without the amulet on?" Crane said.

"That would make about as much sense." Bryan said. "What's that up ahead?"

"It looks like multiple… things." Po said.

As they slowed their pace they noticed something was walking towards them. They at first only could stare in horror as they saw that it was a 5-headed hydra but then they saw that it was smaller and that it was similar to Progenitus and it was about 7 feet high, and that there were 3 of them.

"What in the name of-" Bryan never finished his sentence as one of the hydras had seen them and it shrieked loudly making them all clutch their ears in pain. They looked as they flew towards them and landed in front of them.

"Looks like it's time to do what we do best." Bryan said as he unsheathed the swords he had brought with him. "It's been a while since I used these."

The 3 hydras launched energy waves at them and Bryan, Po, and Crane jumped out of the way as the 3 blasts hit areas behind them. One blast hit a tree and it burst into flames, one hit the river and it froze solid, and the final one hit the burning tree and extinguished it.

"Fire, water, and ice? Weird, Progenitus only used fire." Crane pointed out.

"Progenitus must not have been at full power." Po said as he punched a hydra in the stomach. He was then punched in the face by the hydra and he was sent into a tree. Crane used his wings to knock two of them into each other.

"Crane!" Bryan shouted as he knocked the hydra he was fighting into the ground. Bryan then powered an energy ball into his hand and he threw it at Crane. "Use this, it should help you out for a bit!"

Crane seemed to feel a new power surging through him as he grabbed the ball of energy. He jumped up and moved his wings as if he was slicing something. However, a burst of blue light came out and it was moving at a fast pace. Unlike Bryan's blasts, this one was thin and fast like a blade and it sliced the hydras in half right through most of their vital organs, then they began to dissolve as they shone a blue color and soon there was nothing left of them.

"That… Was… AWESOME!" Po shouted. "How did you do that?"

"I really don't know, I just had a feeling something would happen if I did that." Crane said.

Meanwhile, Bryan had been fighting the third hydra, well… more like toying with it.

"Ok I'm bored now." Bryan said as his blades began to shine and he charged forwards with surprising speed. His blades were nearly invisible as he cut the hydra to pieces and he jumped up and delivered a large energy ball to the remaining pieces completely obliterating what was left of the hydra as he landed on the ground resheathing his swords.

"What was that? I've never seen anything like it." Po said as they moved on towards the seed.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I've got the feeling that we're gonna see more of those." Crane said.

"The seed is in the white jungle right?" Bryan said.

"Yeah, that's right." Po said.

"Well look at the sign." Bryan pointed to a sign that said White Jungle 40 miles.

"Guess we're closer than I thought." Crane said.

Meanwhile, Tigress, Mantis, Viper and mantis were on a wagon towards Gerudo valley when a blast hit the wagon and it exploded. Had it not been for Mantis and Tigress's reflexes they would've been burned alive. Three hydra's like the ones that had attacked Bryan's group had ambushed them.

"What the heck?" Monkey said as they rushed at the hydras. Tigress quickly kicked one hydra into the ground and slammed a previously made energy ball into its face. She was still trying to comprehend what had happened. Viper and Monkey double teamed a hydra, viper constricted around the heads and monkey hit it full force with a punch sending it into the one mantis was fighting. Mantis knocked them into the last one which was on the ground bleeding from multiple gashes, cuts, and bruises. Tigress finished them off with an energy wave.

"Something was definitely wrong there." Tigress said as they regrouped looking at the wrecked vehicle.

"Looks like we're walking today." Mantis said as they walked towards Gerudo valley.

A day had passed as the two groups had split up and they were nearing their targets. Finally, Tigress' group had their target in sight. They had started to move towards something appearing on the horizon. What they saw seemed to shock them quite a bit. It was a large green bumpy cone that seemed about 1000 feet high, maybe more and it had a blue field of energy around it.

"Woah. Is that the seed?" Mantis asked.

"Apparantly. Man that thing's huge!" Monkey said.

"How do we destroy that?" Tigress said.

"We'll figure something out." Viper said. "The thing that puzzles me is, why is there a shield? I thought there wouldn't be one."

"A minor setback." Tigress said."There must be something powering it."

"Let's move on."Mantis said as they continued on.

Meanwhile, Po, Bryan, and Crane were jumping through the white jungle. They were moving through when they encountered a huge Red item like the one tigress' group saw. Unlike the other one this one was 5 times as big.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." Bryan said.

"That's what she said." Crane said.

"Shut up." Bryan said as they ran towards what appeared to be an entrance.

Back with tigress's group…

They had found something that appeared to be some sort of generator but it had a shield around it too.

"It looks like the power lines run into the town under it." Tigress said as they ran forward.

"Careful, we have no idea what's waiting for us." Viper said as they ran into the village. When they landed at least a hundred of the hydra's like they saw before were moving through the town.

"I think we have an idea now." Monkey said.

Sorry I couldn't get the chapter up sooner. High school can be a real bitch. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own kung fu panda, but we all know that.

This chapter will be about Bryan's group with the seed. Enjoy! (Note that in case you forgot the hydra's they face here are much smaller than Progenitus.) The next 2 chapters will be slightly shorter than the other ones.

Bryan's group was sprinting towards the seed when they reached a sort of opening.

"Ok, This is blocked. How do we get in?" Po asked. Bryan just walked forward and smashed the wall with his fist shattering it completely. He then grabbed his fist as they walked inside.

'man, we haven't even walked 20 feet and I already hate this thing.' Bryan thought.

They walked into the main area and luckily the place was lit. It was a huge area covered with vines and plants. They all ran through the area when more enemies dropped from the ceiling. Two more hydra's attacked them but Bryan sliced them in half with his swords and he didn't even slow his running. They ran into the room which split in three paths. Bryan ran straight, Crane flew left, and Po ran right.

Crane flew left and using flight to his advantage he stayed out of the enemies gazes and flew up t the next floor. He then ran into a room which sealed shut and a hydra fell from the ceiling. Crane flew at it and used his wings to knock it into the wall. The Hydra countered with 5 blasts of water, fire, ice, and this time it used it's hands to whip vines at crane too. Crane flew out of the range of the blasts and he chopped the vines in half. He then flew at the hydra again and hit a pressure point rendering it unconscious. The door opened again and he flew out and on his way.

Meanwhile Po had ran to the right and unlike crane he was easily noticed. He used panda style to knock the hydra's to the side and he continued through the door in front of him. He saw the door lock behind him and there was a door in front of him too. But a dark, blob floated in front of him. It seemed to search him with it's eyes or whatever it used and transformed into Tai Lung.

"This type of enemy transforms into a powerful opponent you've faced before." The fake Tai Lung said.

Po thanked the gods it didn't turn into Shadow Bryan and they jumped at each other. The Tai Lung was fast but Po had improved drastically since he actually killed Tai lung and he was giving it a run for it's money. Po used his belly to send it into the wall leaving a huge crack where tai lung hit.

"YOU BIG FAT PANDA!" It shouted before sending a punch. Po grabbed his finger and lifted his pinkie finger.

"If you had half the brains of tai lung you wouldn't have done that." Po said before flexing his pinkie (skadoosh!).

Bryan had been fighting more hydras when he sensed a large wave of energy. 'ahh he did it again. Darn it Po! When will you teach me that technique.' Bryan thought. He dashed through a few more rooms and was about to dash through another one when the door sealed shut.

"I don't have time for this." Bryan said before blasting the wall to pieces. He jumped through when he was blasted in the back. "I see what you did there." He said before blasting a hydra to oblivion.

The group met up in the next room, they were all unscathed. Unless you count that Bryan's back was still smoking. They ran to the right and looked ahead at a huge river of flowing sand. into the wall on the other side.

"Quicksand." Crane said. "How do we get Po across?" He was answered when Bryan grabbed him and threw him into the wall on the other side.

"Well, we're doing well I guess." Po said. "How far until the end of the dungeon?"

"I can sense the core just ahead." Bryan said. He blasted the wall and they ran through to find a huge corridor; it was a huge sand pit. They walked forward and the ground seemed to rumble as a huge scorpion jumped from the pit. It had 2 claws and a tail, also it stood about 10 feet high.

"Are those eyes in it's claws?" Bryan said.

"Yea, I think so." Crane said. They all jumped as high as they could and they all used the impact of their fall to hit the scorpion with extra force but it's armor didn't even crack. It used it's tail to send them flying backwards.

"Guys, we have a problem, I think that this scorpion has armor made of vibranium." Bryan said.

"What's that?" Po said as they jumped to avoid a lazer shot by a claw.

"It means that it absorbs impact." Bryan replied. "I may have an idea though."

He drew his swords and without breaking his movement he made a vertical cut through the eye in the scorpion's claw. It made a loud screeching noise as it moved backwards a bit.

"Sweet." Po said. Bryan then stabbed his sword into the claw and he pulled his sword up and backwards ripping the claw off. He then shoved his sword into the other one and did the exact same thing. The monster was now helpless and could do nothing as Bryan shoved his sword into the monster at full power so it shattered the armor on impact. He then unleashed an energy wave into the hole he made and the scorpion exploded.

"ok next time lets have a little less gore in your finishing move." Crane said. He and Po had taken cover as the scorpion's guts had been sprayed everywhere.

"I have a feeling that was just a warm up." Po said. "I can sense something else here."

"Yea, me too." Bryan said. As if on cue a humongous colossus fell from the top of the room. It stood at least 100 ft tall. It looked like a green golem with 3 holes in it's front and back which had red areas in them. Bryan saw them opening and closing. It also had a huge black sword, it looked like a scimitar except that it was bigger and surprisingly faster.

The monster jumped up and down, not only making spikes fall from the ceiling but it also made huge rocks and other things fly at the heroes. Also, a huge shockwave of electrical energy would spread across the ground momentarily each time it jumped. The wave of power it made also pushed them back a bit.

"Man, this guy is intense." Bryan said as he slid under some debris and jumped to avoid an electrical field.

Crane was having no problem avoiding the electrical field but he was having trouble dodging the debris. Also, the monster was now firing energy waves from it's mouth. Po was dealing with everything by moving extremely fast (for him). He was surprisingly using the rocks flying at him so he could jump off them and stay airborne.

As if this wasn't enough, the monster was also opening it's 3 holes in it's chest. Now it was sending trails of electricity at them. Bryan saw the opening to attack and he fired a condensed energy blast at one of the open holes. It went through it and came out the back where it was splitting into smaller energy spikes and those were hitting the other areas on the monster's back.

"You're not the only one who can use badass attacks!" Bryan shouted as he finished his assault.

If the monster was mad before it was nothing compared to how mad it was now. It was now not only doing everything it did before but now it grew a form of energy around it's feet and it pulled out it's sword and started charging at the group. The monster was now also creating more energy fields that covered the ground with every step and the fields were also on the ground and made a wall of electricity that moved out with the field. Bryan had to throw Po to a nearby ledge so he wouldn't get electrocuted to death.

The monster swung at Bryan and Crane with it's sword. Crane flew up to avoid the swing and Bryan blocked the swing with his sword… big mistake. The monsters sword hit Bryan's sword and Bryan was sent flying into the wall at astounding speeds. He hit the wall leaving a huge hole where he hit. He seemed to be knocked unconscious.

Crane saw Bryan hit the wall and he kept barely avoiding the monsters attacks. The monster had stopped walking so Po had jumped down and was looking for a weak spot. He seemed to find something that stuck out on both of it's feet and he hit one with a punch and he ran around and hit the other one at full strength. When the monster took another step no energy field came out.

"Nice shot Po!" Crane said dropping his guard for a second which the colossus used to punch him with all it's strength. Crane hit the wall and fell into unconsciousness. The colossal beast opened its holes and was about to attack Po when a huge energy blast crashed through one of the holes. Bryan was floating behind it and he was going to send another energy blast at it but it was intercepted by a blast from the monster's mouth, they were both trying to overpower each other when the monster stopped. Bryan's blast continued through the monster's face and he looked down to see that Po had used all of his power to punch through the last hole. The monster had lost all of its power and it crashed down to the ground. Bryan finished off the monster with one more less gory blast.

"Nice job Bryan, you too Po." Crane said, he had regained consciousness. "We should get out of here. That thing was the seed's energy source; we have a limited amount of time before the seed explodes." As if on cue the seed began to rumble and shake.

Bryan blasted a hole in the wall and they all ran out of it. The seed was weakened so he could break the walls, he then sent one more blast into it after they ran out of it. The seed exploded as they ran into a nearby town. The townspeople helped them and treated their wounds. Soon they were off to a place they would meet tigress after she destroyed the seed. Or, if there was another thing like the behemoth they fought, if she destroyed the seed.

This chapter took a while to make. Hope you enjoy it, because this is barely a taste of the action that's going to be coming in the story later on. Expect this story to have about 12 chapters.

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

This next chapter will be taking place from when tigress' group found the village.

"Ok, with this many hydras we should be careful moving through the town. Don't let them see you." Tigress said. They landed on a roof above the streets when they heard a loud shriek. One of the hydras had seen them.

"Well that plan worked fabulously." Mantis said. About 40 hydras were headed their way.

"New plan, Split up!" Viper said. They all spread out 10 hydras chased each of them.

Mantis had been using his superior speed to attack the hydras without getting hit. He jumped off a roof and hit a hydra before it blasted fire and it the fire hit another hydra, killing it.

'These guys are vulnerable to their own attacks!' He thought. He kicked the hydra in the stomach again and then aimed the flame so it killed the other 8 hydras that chased him. It also hit a few more that were going after the others. He then aimed the flame so that it killed the final hydra he was fighting. He then went to help the others.

Monkey was also having some trouble with his hydras, he was able to beat up some hydras but they landed a few hits on him too. One of the hydras fired a blast of freezing breath which hit him dead on and froze him in a block of ice. At that point mantis had been using a hydra as a flamethrower and it melted the ice and killed 3 hydras. Monkey broke free of the ice and grabbing two nearby swords he cut 2 hydras in half.

He turned around to see that the other 5 were heading his way so he used the swords to kill 2 of them before he threw them at another one which was impaled. At that point the other two were about to breathe fire when they twitched and fell to the ground. Monkey saw mantis behind them.

"Man I love those pressure points!" Mantis said.

"Ok, let's go help the others!" Monkey replied. Mantis nodded and they ran towards the other warriors.

Viper wasn't having much trouble since she had seen Mantis use the hydra to kill the others. She was doing the same thing when the hydra ripped her off its neck and it threw her down through the roof into the house below. The hydras then proceeded to set it on fire.

Viper saw that there were people in here so she handed them out to monkey (who had seen what was happening) while mantis dealt with the other hydras. They all escaped the house and got the people to ground level.

Tigress was having an easy time with the hydras that attacked her. She had been working on some new techniques and she was putting them to the test. She was amplifying her power with each hit so it did twice as much damage. She was punching holes through the monsters and then she would send some energy into the area she hit so the hydra would turn to dust.

"These things are a lot weaker than I thought." She said to herself. At that point something caught her eye. She jumped up in an impressive backflip as several bolts of lightning sliced through the air directly under her. 'That's new.' tigress thought. She landed and fired a wave of energy but it was batted aside. That's when she realized that these hydras got more powerful as the 7 days passed while Progenitus was regenerating. She then was blasted in the back by multiple hydras and she smashed past multiple walls and lost consciousness.

When tigress woke up she didn't recognize where she was, it looked like a town but it had multiple houses on fire. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and she saw two figures in a duel. They didn't look like anything that she'd seen before, they also didn't look like anyone she'd ever seen either. She was also creeped out by the bodies of the townsfolk that were laid out everywhere and some of them looked really familiar. The fire encased her and she snapped back to reality with a jolt.

"tigress, you ok?" Viper asked as tigress woke up.

"ugh, my back really hurts. What happened?" She said as she stood up.

"It was a surprise attack. The hydras knocked you out. It looked quite painful." Monkey said. "We took care of them quickly, they weren't much trouble after how badly you beat them up before. We should probably get to the seed. We handled the shield around the generator."

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

They began a hike to the generator so they could turn off the shield. After they busted the door open they walked inside before they were stopped by tigress.

"Something isn't right here." She said. "Where are the guards?"

"They were probably killed in the fight. Lucky break for us!" Mantis said. Monkey took a step forward and a burst of fire came out that would've incinerated him if mantis didn't pull him back.

"Would've gotten what you deserved for not believing my instincts." Tigress said. "Now can we actually be careful?"

"How do we get past the traps?" Viper asked before mantis picked her up and threw her to the other side of the room, which triggered the traps, and they all missed her.

"Guess that answers that question." Monkey said. "Viper, can you find the control room."

"Sure! Be back in a bit." She said before she went up the stairs.

The others were standing outside when things started going haywire, things were exploding inside of the generator and it blew up. Burying the rest of the team in the process, viper came out and saw the shield had gone down and the team was coming out of the rubble.

"You used the twist and move everything possible method didn't you?" Monkey asked.

"It's my favorite method." Viper said. "And the seed is exposed so it's no big problem."

The group made its way up to the seed and they walked inside. Unlike the last one this one was just one big room.

The second the group landed in the middle of the room 2 small orbs came down from the ceiling. They flew around the group and then went back up to the ceiling. After that there was silence for a few seconds before the ground in front of them exploded and 2 figures jumped out. One was blue and a girl, it looked like a human but its skin was blue, it had a weird orb in its head and it was about as tall as tigress. The second was a guy that looked like the other but it was slightly taller. After that they all just stood there for a few seconds.

"So are we waiting for them to make a move or (Wham!)" Monkey was cut off by a sharp jab to the face. The second one fired a blast of fire at the rest of them before they dodged out of the way. One group had monkey and mantis against the taller monster and the other group was tigress and viper against the female one.

The taller one was faster than monkey and mantis could move. They constantly felt themselves knocked to the ground with a sweep kick and having to roll out of the way of a rapidly fired blast of energy. They managed to land a few punches but they never did much. Tigress and viper weren't doing much better either, though the female appeared weaker than the other monster, she seemed to make up for it by making pieces of jagged rocks fly at them repeatedly.

Tigress found an opening in her defenses and delivered a powerful punch to her face followed by a spin kick to the back. The female stopped herself just in front of the other one who had also taken a pretty hard punch.

"I have to admit, I never thought you would last this long." The taller monster said.

"Should I even bother asking who you are?" Viper said.

"Introductions? Fine, you can call me Cilan" The taller monster said. "This is Manesha" He said pointing to the female.

"I didn't get that" Mantis said.

"The taller one is Cilan and the female is Manesha." Monkey said.

"Alright" Manesha said turning back to Tigress and Viper. "Where were we?"

"Last I checked I was planting my fist firmly somewhere between your lungs and colon." Tigress said before Manesha launched more rocks at them. She was also making fire out of thin air and spraying it around the room. Viper was unlucky enough to get rocks blasted at her.

"Guys, what should I do?" She shouted.

"DOOOODDDGGGGEEEEE!" Tigress shouted.

"What?" Viper said before the rocks hit her and smashed her against the wall.

Tigress used the opening to fire a large wave of energy at Manesha who set up a deflecting barrier, that wasn't doing well against the blast.

"What? NO! DEFLECT! DEFLECT! DEFLECT!" Manesha shouted as the barrier started to give in.

"DOOOOODDDDDGGGGGEEEEE!" Cilan shouted while fighting monkey and mantis.

Too late, the blast hit Manesha and her body disintegrated as the blast did massive damage. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of her.

Meanwhile, monkey and mantis had been fighting Cilan almost evenly when monkey took a hard roundhouse to the face. At that point Manesha had lost so Tigress and Viper came over to help them fight against Cilan.

"So, Manesha was defeated huh?" Cilan said. Then he began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Now you don't stand a chance." Mantis said.

"You would think so."Cilan said. Then energy from the seed rose up to cilan, he seemed to grow bigger and more muscular as he turned green and his hair spiked up and grew a bit. "Now I've absorbed the leftover power from Manesha"

"It's never easy is it?" Mantis said.

"Well, this new power seems to be rather extraordinary! Let's put it to the test." Cilan said before raising a hand and unleashing a wave of power. It didn't do physical damage but created a wind that swept the five off their feet and into the wall. He stood there seeming impressed by the new strength for a minute.

"ok, he might be stronger but there's four of us…" Cilan interrupted Viper by firing an energy blast at mantis which knocked him into the wall.

"Ok, still an advantage. There are still three of (Monkey is hit by a blast) you know what? I'm just gonna stop talking." Viper said. "Now what will you…." Viper was then hit by a blast.

"You have got to be kidding me." Tigress said.

"I'll get him for that" Viper said. She jumped at Cilan and wrapped herself around his arm and was about to make him hit himself when he grabbed her and brought her down o his knee… HARD. She literally went senseless and fell to the ground.

"Alright Mantis, double team!" Monkey said as they both ran up to Cilan and began throwing punches to his face and any other place that was visible. The punches had no effect and Cilan quickly grabbed mantis and threw him in the air. As he came down Cilan punched him and he hit the wall. Monkey jumped in front of him and threw three punches to the face and a spinning kick to his head. Again none of this affected him. He grabbed Monkey and punched him into the wall and he hit the ground.

Tigress then joined the fight again and threw a punch which actually had effect to cilan's face.

"Ok, now you're gonna pay!" Cilan said before they began to fight.

"How can we help? We can't lay a hand on Cilan, and even if we do it has no effect!" Mantis said to Viper and Monkey.

"Can we give the rest of our power to tigress?" Viper said.

"Worth a shot, just concentrate." Monkey said.

Tigress wasn't fairing too well against cilan, though she could harm him with her hits, she wasn't landing very many punches. Suddenly she felt herself getting stronger and stronger. She then guessed that the rest of her group was giving her their power.

'Thanks guys' She thought. She landed a very hard punch to Cilan's face sending him to the ground and she launched a blast with all of her energy in it. It hit Cilan dead on and he turned to dust as he was killed by the blast.

"Way to go tigress!" Viper shouted. Then the area in the seed started to shake and crumble. They made it out just as the seed exploded.

Once they were outside they had the townspeople help them with their wounds and they headed out to the next point in their journey.

"So where are we going now?" Monkey asked.

"Bryan, Po, and Crane should be moving to a place called Hongzhen City. We should meet them there if they survived." Tigress said as they moved on towards their destination.

"Alright, we should be there by the end of the day." Mantis said.

Meanwhile, at this point Bryan's team had destroyed the seed and was moving on towards their destination.

"We should be there soon." Bryan said.

"We're invincible!" Po said. "Nothing can stop our AWESOMENESS!"

Just then the ground started to shake extremely violently, then a ferocious roar came from the area in front of them. It was a rocky area with many plateaus and hills. A desert like area. Then out of the ground rose a figure that looked familiar and different at the same time.

Progenitus had risen again.

"Thanks for jinxing us Po!" Bryan shouted.

Didn't see that coming did you? Next chapter will be up when I get the chance to make it.

Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Progenitus risen again

I don't own Kung fu panda, just getting that across.

"Is that Progenitus?" Po asked. "That sucker has 8 heads!"

"It looks a bit different." Crane said as they ran forward. They ran up to the hydra, who was in a rocky area.

"well, well, look what we have here." Progenitus said, surprising the group.

"So you can speak now, looks like you got an intelligence boost." Bryan said.

"and a few new tricks." Progenitus said before firing an energy blast at Bryan. He tried to deflect it like he would any normal blast but it sent an electric charge through his body the second he touched it. After the lightning went away he didn't feel like it did any damage.

"That attack scrambles your brain waves, causing a random effect." Progenitus said.

"I don't feel too different." Bryan said.

"maybe I wasn't doing it right…" Progenitus said. He fired multiple blasts at Bryan who smacked them away with one hand. Progenitus then fired one at crane and po who got knocked into a rock from the force of the blast.

"hey you guys ok?" Bryan said.

"We just got blasted into a rock, WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOCK THAT ONE?" Po shouted.

"I thought you had that one." Bryan said.

"OF COURSE WE DIDN'T" crane shouted.

"oh, I know what the blast did. It must have lowered your intelligence temporarily." Progenitus said. Bryan signaled for po and crane to get to safety. "fighting me by yourself? How gutless."

"how is this gutless?" Bryan asked.

"because, suicide is the cowards way out." Progenitus said.

"can we fight now?"

"son of a… FINE!"

Bryan then jumped forward and sent a powerful punch to Progenitus who blocked it. Progenitus then turned to smoke and reformed a distance away from Bryan so he could send more blasts towards him. Bryan dodged as the blasts hit the ground kicking up a lot of dust. Progenitus then sent a ton of energy blasts towards the cloud.

Inside the cloud Bryan didn't even have to move to dodge as the blasts went through different parts of the cloud. 'Wait a minute. Now I get it, he can't feel my energy to tell where I am!' he thought.

"HAHA, you can't sense my energy." He taunted.

"No but I can hear you dumbass." Progenitus said as one of the heads entered the cloud. 'crap' Bryan thought as he dodged some more accurate blasts. He then dodged around at full speed to give a hard punch to Progenitus in the head sending the hydra stumbling back.

"Galactic Nova" Bryan shouted as he fired his signature blast at Progenitus. The purple and blue beam hit Progenitus and sent him into one of the surrounding mountains. Bryan hovered in the air for a moment as he saw a large green ball of energy charging in Progenitus' hands.

"Stop me if you've seen this one before." Progenitus said. "EMERALD SHINER!" The large beam of energy came so fast that Bryan only had a split-second to get out of the way.

Meanwhile on the cliffs…

"That was tigress' special move." Crane said.

"Yea, good thing Bryan knows how to…" Po began to say.

"DOODDDDDGGGEEE" Crane shouted as he pulled Po off the mountain. Seconds later the Green beam of energy ripped through the rocks leaving a crater in it's wake.

Back to the fight…

Bryan was able to dodge the energy blast but he wasn't prepared for a surprise punch to the face. He was sent to the ground.

"This is getting a bit unfair, I know, I'll fight without using my hands. Think of it as a game." Progenitus said.

"Ok, then I'll fight without using my jacket." Bryan said as he took off the jacket revealing a blue t-shirt like piece of clothing underneath.

"I think you're missing the point…"

"Time to fight." Bryan said as he vanished, Progenitus also vanished. There were loud noises that sounded like thunder every time they hit each other. Bryan managed to grab Progenitus's tail.

"HA got your tail." Bryan said.

"Do you think this is a game?" Progenitus asked.

"You said it was a game"

"It was sarcasm, im trying to kill yo…" (Bryan then started swinging Progenitus in a circle) "what are you doing, stop that!"

"ok" Bryan said as he let go throwing Progenitus towards a mountain. Progenitus turned to smoke and scattered again.

"Great, he disappeared again. remember, protect your vital areas." Bryan said to himself. Progenitus's tail wrapped around Bryan's neck as he struggled to push it away. "Crud! My neck, my most vital area!"

"What's the matter? Nothing cute to say this time?" Progenitus said as he heard Bryan choke and try to pull the tail away. "Adorable!"

'He's gonna choke me to death! Quick Bryan use your instincts' He thought to himself. Then he bit Progenitus's tail at full force.

Progenitus literally felt something snap as his tail was bit. "GAAAHH, Son of a…" He cut off the sentence and punched Bryan in the face.

"You punched me in the face!" Bryan said.

"YOU BIT MY TAIL!" Progenitus replied.

"you punched me IN THE FACE!"

"YOU BIT MY FREAKIN TAIL!"

"Yea well my jacket's still off, so does that mean I win?" Bryan asked.

"Shut up a second, you know the difference between us? You can punch a tree and break it in half, I can punch a tree and wipe out the whole forest." Progenitus stated.

"but can you block?" Bryan asked.

"I'm going to drown you, im going to drown you like a sac of puppies."

"Why would you drown puppies?"

"because they're cute and cuddly."

"Are you hitting on me?"

Progenitus was now annoyed at Bryan and punched him into a nearby lake.

Meanwhile…

"How long are Bryan's brain waves going to be scrambled? It's affecting his fighting." Crane said.

"Progenitus said it varies so I don't know" Po said. "Wait… im getting an idea!"

In the lake…

'great, now what do I do' Bryan thought to himself. 'if he really can't sense my energy, then he needs to use his eyes to follow me, it's not much to go on, but it's all I have.'

Above the lake…

"You really are taking a while aren't you? You may not have heard of this but it's called a bath!" Progenitus said before multiple blasts came out of the water and hit Progenitus knocking him back. This caused Progenitus to stumble for a second and then out of nowhere Progenitus was hit by Bryan which sent him into the ground, hard.

"That was probably one of my better ideas." Bryan said to himself.

"THAT DOES IT!" Progenitus shouted as he emerged from the ground. Bryan was hit through a mountain and into the ground. Progenitus then appeared behind him and sent another punch which pushed bryan further into the ground. Progenitus then threw Bryan into the air and hit him with multiple blasts before he hit the ground hard. "I'm done playing around, I'm just going to kill you now." Progenitus said before he threw another punch with his fingers stretched out ready to impale Bryan. Bryan grabbed his hand and tried to push it back. The two of them struggled to overpower the other for a few seconds before Bryan saw another figure next to him.

"Po? What are you doing?" Bryan asked. Po just simply grabbed Progenitus hand with one hand.

"You know what they say, when in doubt… pinkie out. Skadoosh." Po said as he raised his pinkie and lowered it.

"OH SHI-" Was all Bryan and Progenitus could say before a burst of light enveloped them.

A few miles away…

Tigress and her group were heading to the town where they would meet Bryan's group when the felt the vibrations from the wuxi finger hold.

"Was that Po?" Monkey asked.

"Sure felt like it, I'm not sure who else knows that technique besides Master Shifu." Tigress said. "At least we know that they're alive."

Back at the rocky area…

*cough* *cough* "Well I think that did it" Po said as the dust cleared.

"Well at least I won, I kept from using my jacket." Bryan said as he put his jacket back on.

"I guess your intelligence still hasn't gone back to normal." Crane said. "We should go meet up with the others now? They should be arriving at a town just north of here."

"How long until Progenitus rises again?" Po asked.

"I have to say since we affected the seal by destroying the seeds he might take a bit longer. We always get the hard stuff." Crane replied.

At the town north of the rocky wasteland…

"We made it here ahead of schedule, looks like we'll need to wait a bit." Mantis said.

"I'm a bit worried though, the shadow temple is next. We need to go there to turn off the shield for the next seed." Viper said.

"I hoped to never go there, I've heard of the people that never came out after they entered. Supposedly, once you enter you see what you're getting yourself into and most people just leave then because they don't want to risk their lives." Tigress said.

"Man I'd do anything to delay going there." Monkey said. Just then there was a ferocious roar and an explosion behind them. A giant beast rose out of the smoke, It wasn't Progenitus, it had one head and was orange and black. It was also larger than the buildings around them.

"Even fight a giant monster?" Viper asked.

"yep, even fight a giant monster." Monkey said as they ran to confront the monster.

"This thing is just a giant Behemoth, you know, that's what I'll call it. The Behemoth." Tigress said. The behemoth opened 2 flaps of skin on it's chest and multiple tentacles came out that ripped apart buildings and dragged people into what looked like it's stomach. The objects dissolved as they hit the monsters stomach.

"Hey you! Quit that if you know what's good for ya!" Mantis shouted. The behemoth seemed to ignore him and it just swatted the area where they were. The 4 warriors jumped onto separate rooftops as the behemoth continued it's rampage. Tigress jumped up and delivered a kick to it's face sending it back as monkey and mantis hit the monster's leg which sent it to the ground as viper constricted it's legs together which helped the monster fall faster.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Viper said as the monster fell. The behemoth stood up again and it's eyes glowed red as multiple thin beams shot out of them and at the warriors. They jumped out of the way as the beams destroyed everything in their path. Monkey jumped behind it for a surprise attack but the monster spun and swung it's fist around so fast that he had no time to dodge. The fist hit him and he was sent into a nearby building. Tigress also tried an attack from below but the behemoth sent a powerful kick her way and it knocked her into a building near monkey.

"Man, this guy not only hits hard but he also moves like a rabbit." Monkey said.

"I'll find a way to hit him." Tigress said as she jumped to the top of a building. She fired multiple energy waves at the beast, some hit and some didn't. She charged a large beam of energy before she unleashed her emerald shiner attack on the behemoth. The behemoth didn't have time to dodge as the attack hit him causing a huge explosion and the monster was knocked over, clearly stunned. Tigress jumped at him with another ball of energy in her paw. Right before she hit him the monster vanished into smoke and reformed behind her as he punched her and the energy ball she had into the ground. There was an explosion under the monster's hand as it hit the ground. As it removed it's hand it revealed a small crater and tigress who had clearly felt that last hit. The monster raised it's hand with an energy ball in it and was about to hit tigress again before viper and monkey got in the way.

"How'd you like a taste of your own medicine?" Viper said as she constricted around the monster's hand and stuck her tail out as monkey pulled her and the fist with the energy ball in it back into the monster's face. Monkey and Viper got out of the way just in time but the monster was enveloped in the explosion and sent back towards the ground. The monster rubbed it's face and stood up.

"You all are really getting on my bad side!" The behemoth said as it stood up.

"You can talk?" Tigress said.

"Of course I can't, I just hit you so hard that you've turned delusional." The monster said sarcastically.

"Great, just what we need, a smartass. We are still gonna beat you down." Mantis said.

"Big talk coming from a guy the same size as his action figure." The monster said.

The monster's chest opened up again and the tentacles shot out at the group, the others got out of the way but Tigress was slowed down since she was still feeling the blow from the last attack. The tentacle swept her onto her back and another wrapped around her arm and started pulling her in towards the stomach-like thing in it's chest. She managed to grab onto a nearby building. She struggled to stay onto the building. The others came out of nowhere and hit the behemoth in the eye. It roared loudly and swatted the three of them onto the ground hard.

Meanwhile, somewhere south of the town…

"I think I can see the town." Bryan said.

"Awesome, now we can join up with tigress' group." Po said.

"Hey is that a monster?" Crane asked as he saw the behemoth.

"no" Bryan said in denial, even though he could see it.

"That really looks like a giant monster" Crane said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Bryan said again in denial now starting to panic a bit.

Then there was a giant roar that came from the monster after monkey, viper, and mantis hit it in the eye.

"Yep that's defiantly a giant monster." Po said.

"…SPEEDUPSPEEDUP SPEEDUPSPEEDUP!" Bryan said really fast as they moved towards the town faster.

"Man, what is with this country." Crane said.

Meanwhile, back at the town…

Tigress strained and continued to hold on to the building as she knew she was dead if she let go. She looked back at the monster as another tentacle shot at her.

Another cliffhanger, how will she get out of this one? If she gets out alive that is.

Sorry for taking so long, I'll work on the next chapter when I get the chance. Please read and review, this took a while to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle with the Behemoth

Tigress's eyes widened as the tentacle shot at her. She managed to twist out of the way but the tentacle hit a glancing blow, it hit the amulet around her neck. The amulet seemed to fall in slow motion as it hit the ground and shattered. Tigress and the others could only watch in horror as it broke. The monster saw that tigress was distracted and gave a powerful tug on the tentacle which surprised tigress and pulled her away from the building.

"oh that's not good." Monkey said as he, viper and mantis grabbed tigress and tried to pull her away from the acidic stomach-like thing on the monster. They weren't as strong as the monster was, and it pulled tigress into the stomach-like sac. Tigress could only scream in pain as she felt an excruciating pain enveloping the front side of her body. It felt like the front of her body was on fire and that she was being stabbed with white-hot knives on every inch of her body.

"TIGRESS!" Viper shouted as she tried to free her from the monster, but she was forced to move out of the way as more tentacles shot at her and the others. The others were watching in horror at what they thought would've killed Tigress when she fell to the ground with multiple severed tentacles hitting the ground next to her. The others looked around as the monster looked for it's attacker.

"I swear, if I had a yen for every time I saved you guys…" A voice came from on top of a nearby building.

"Bryan? Is that you?" Mantis asked.

"Yea, seriously, did you even have to ask?" Bryan said.

"Where is the hole you pests keep crawling out of?" The Behemoth said.

"This is the second monster we've had to fight in the last 20 minutes. WHEN DO WE GET A BREAK?" Po asked.

"Now we need to deal with another monster who hurts innocent people." Bryan said.

"Oh please, everyone always gets mad about the innocent people. I used to let them live, but they all grew up to seek revenge. I took that privilege away, but then who became the bad guy." The Behemoth said.

"You, you do." Bryan said.

"That was a rhetorical question." The Behemoth said.

"and I gave you a rhetorical answer." Bryan replied.

"What happened to Bryan? He isn't acting like how he usually is." Tigress asked Po as she struggled to stand up.

"Oh, Progenitus hit him with some weird beam and scrambled his brain. We don't know when it'll wear off. It's been affecting his fighting." Po explained to the other.

"Ok, I guess that makes sen-woah whoa whoa whoa wait… I thought Progenitus wasn't supposed to rise for 4 more days." Mantis said.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to finish off this behemoth." Crane said.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be. That monster smashed the amulet that Bryan gave me. That amulet gave me the power to use my energy as the blasts like he could." Tigress replied.

"That amulet tapped deeper into your strength. You should still be able to do it. Take 5 and practice, you should be back to fighting condition soon." Bryan said.

"I'm done waiting." The Behemoth said as it opened it's mouth and sent a large blast of energy towards the group. They all scattered in different directions.

"Hey you!" The monster shouted at Bryan. "I'm going to introduce you to a friend."The behemoth picked up a large house. "Meet General Mansion!"

"What are you going on abo-(He was cut off as the house hit him.)"

"You see? That is just a taste of my power!" The behemoth said. He laughed a bit before Bryan walked out the door of the house.

"What the heck was that?" Bryan asked.

"That… was supposed to crush you." The Behemoth said. It only could stare for a few seconds before it was hit in the back of the head by Crane and Po. The Behemoth stumbled forward before Bryan delivered a powerful side kick to it's head which sent it into a building. Bryan then fired multiple blasts into the building.

"Did we get him?" Po asked.

"Po we can sense his energy, why do you bother asking?" Crane said.

"I'm an optimist" He replied.

"You're an idiot!" Tigress shouted from the side.

"You're both wrong, you're dead!" The behemoth said as it reappeared behind them. It punched Po into a wall and it sent a kick at Bryan but he managed to block it with one hand as he sent a blast to the monster's face with the other. The monster stumbled before it was hit by monkey and mantis from behind which sent it forward again as Bryan sent a roundhouse kick into it's jaw which sent it to the side. The monster took a powerful swing at Bryan who dodged but the punch hit monkey and mantis instead which sent them back.

The monster then charged at Bryan but it didn't even get halfway before a large green blast sent it into a building. Bryan looked over to see tigress standing to the side.

"That was for before." Tigress said.

"Looks like you got the hang of it. I think the brain waves are starting to wear off on me." Bryan said.

"I'm starting to, this feels just like before, except I don't have to wear jewelry." Tigress said.

"You're all just so eager to die, aren't you?" The behemoth shouted as it swatted an attacking viper and crane aside. "All you had to do was ask!"

"Let's have some fun." Tigress told Bryan. Tigress ran to the left of the monster and Bryan ran to the right. The Behemoth shot multiple beams from it's eyes at them but Tigress and Bryan remained one step ahead of the attack. Tigress sent a knee to the monster's side as Bryan sent a kick to it's head. Bryan grabbed the monster's side and spun it around right into a kick from tigress to give it extra power. Bryan then grabbed the monster's head and did a flip in midair while holding the monster's head and let go in mid flip to throw in at a building about 200 meters away.

"It's official, we make the best team." Bryan said to tigress.

The monster sent a powerful punch at Bryan who wasn't able to get out of the way and he was sent into a building. Tigress took a strong kick to the face which sent her to the ground too. Po then kicked the Behemoth in the eye again which sent it back even further. Then Viper hit it in the stomach as monkey hit it the back of the neck. The Behemoth doubled over as Tigress sent a powerful energy blast into it's other eye.

"GAAAH! THE EYE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE EYE?" The behemoth roared as it sent an extremely large blast out of it's mouth which sent the entire group back into a building. Tigress did a back flip and caught the monster's chin under her foot which sent it back a few feet before a blast from Bryan sent it to the ground.

The Behemoth staggered to it's feet as it felt something behind it, it turned around to see that Bryan had grabbed it's tail. Bryan flew into the air, bringing the monster with him as he spun the Behemoth around. He began to swing it faster and faster until he let go and he threw it at the ground at a high speed. The Behemoth then turned to smoke and reformed behind Bryan as it punched him into the ground. The Behemoth turned to smoke again and reformed behind Tigress as it punched her into a building.

"I didn't know it could do that." Bryan said to himself. He felt dizzy all of a sudden but then everything became clear. "The brain waves wore off!" He said to himself. He turned towards the monster and concentrated. 'This ends now!' He thought to himself.

The Behemoth had just sent Tigress into a building when it heard some shouting behind it. It saw Bryan with a blue aura of power radiating from him. The Behemoth knew that Bryan wasn't going to mess around now that the Brain waves wore off. Bryan flew at the monster again, It sent a punch his way but he flew beneath is and once he got close he started throwing punches and kicks into the monster's stomach and chest. Each punch left a dent in the monster, and the monster shot multiple blasts into the air which rained down on Bryan and the Behemoth. Bryan dodged them and came through the smoke the blasts created and sent a powerful punch into the monster's chest. The other warriors watched in awe as the monster flew out of the top of the smoke and Bryan flew up high above the monster. He charged a bit of lightning in his hand and he landed a super powerful punch to the Behemoth's chest which caused it's back to bulge due to the force of the punch and the monster hit the ground. Bryan then charged two large blue balls of energy in his hands and instead if firing them, he flew down towards the Behemoth. He pushed them into the Behemoth and pushed it's face in before he fired them and blue energy ripped through the behemoth and it fell to the ground as Bryan did a few flips to regain balance as he landed on the ground. He watched the monster's hand rise and fall as it hit the ground, lifeless. Bryan gave a small smile knowing that the Battle had been won.

"Wow, you weren't messing around." Po said.

"Yep, you got the old me back." Bryan said. Then a sandstorm whipped up and it encased the monster. Bryan flew up and looked down towards the monster in the middle. Bryan saw the monster shrink down and appeared to be transforming. As it transformed into a smaller shape, Bryan easily could tell what the monster was turning into.

"Shiru." Bryan said as the monster transformed in the cloud. It turned into the small monster with purple skin. Shiru saw that Bryan had seen him and he ran out of sight. 'It doesn't matter. I know who he is now. He knows that now I'm coming for him.' Bryan thought to himself.

"Man, what was that thing?" Po asked.

"It was Shiru." Bryan said.

"What? You're sure?" Viper asked.

"I'd have a hard time forgetting purple skin and pointy ears." Bryan pointed out.

"Yea, it pretended to be a bunny when we met him at first." Crane mentioned.

"So, who's ready for the shadow temple?" Bryan asked.

"NOT ME!" the others shouted as they took a few steps back.

"Oh please, how bad can it be?" Bryan asked.

"Well you should ask Master Charging Elephant." Viper said.

"But you can't." Mantis added.

"because he's dead." Tigress added.

"Well I'm not an elephant. We can head out in an hour." Bryan said.

Meanwhile at the jade palace…

"Renisham, can you tell me what's going on?" Shifu asked.

"The warriors have destroyed two seeds, they know that to turn off the shield for the third seed they must travel through the shadow temple." Renisham said as he meditated. "What exactly is the shadow temple?"

"Supposedly it's a labyrinth filled with horrors you can't even dream of." Shifu said. "I've never been there personally; I hoped to stay away from it."

"Looks like the warriors will have their hands full." Renisham said.

Later, just north of the town the group was at…

"It's time guys, you ready?" Bryan asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." Tigress said.

"Ok guys, start worrying. When tigress is nervous about something it is WORTH worrying about." Bryan said as they headed north.

Soon they came to a weird stone building that seemed to be really small. It was made of stone and was really small.

"This is it." Tigress said.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Viper said.

"It's not just that." Bryan said. "It's got a larger section underneath the ground. I'm guessing that's what the labyrinth is."

"It has some sort of writing on the wall. It says that it's the… rules." Tigress said.

"It says, "For those who dare challenge the shadow temple must follow these rules and know these little features. Only up to 2 may enter the temple at a time. Those 2 must not only navigate through the puzzle and avoid the monsters. But they will need to go through something that can also be even more terrifying. At the end you will find the switch to turn off the shield of the last seed, forever. And a few more things, it may not always be dark but stay out of the dark, and light in the dark may be good but it will be sure to attract attention." Bryan read from the stone.

"So only 2 can go in? Who would that be?" Mantis asked.

"I know I should go in, I would have a better chance." Bryan said.

"Me too, I would stand a better chance than the others." Tigress said.

"Ok, we will wait out here." Po said.

"Tigress, I'm not sure if we'll be able to leave after we enter until we finish. Are you ready?" Bryan asked tigress.

"Yes. Guys, wait here until we come out, if we come out." Tigress said to the others.

Bryan and Tigress entered the temple and stepped inside the first room. It was near pitch black, Bryan could barely on the ground there was a piece of paper, Bryan picked it up, it had words on it.

"What does it say?" Tigress whispered.

"It says, 'If you are reading this, get out now.'" As Bryan said it, the temple began to rumble and shake.

"You have no idea what you've gotten into." A rasped voice said from the darkness.

Meanwhile on the outside…

"What's happening to the temple?" Po asked.

The temple shot into the air from the ground. It looked like a giant rubix cube that kept moving and twisting. It remained hovering in the air, the sheer size was amazing on how big it was.

"I really wouldn't want to be in there right now." Viper said.

"I can only imagine what's going on inside." Po said.

I decided to get this chapter up quicker. There might be a few horror moments in the next chapter but I'm sure you can handle them.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Shadow Temple

The temple had finally stopped shaking; the two warriors now could feel the evil presence of the temple all around them.

"What do you think happened?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know, but let's try to stay together. Try to stay quiet too." Bryan said.

The two quietly walked into the next room. It looked like a corridor with stone walls. There was a door across the hall. Bryan and tigress both knew that there would be traps in this room; after all, an empty corridor is never just an empty corridor. Bryan picked up a small stone and rolled it across the room; but nothing happened. Bryan and Tigress walked across the corridor, but there were no traps that came out.

"I don't like the feel of this." Tigress whispered. As they turned around in a corner, they saw a figure slumped against a wall. They looked down at a small bunny, which appeared to have been killed by a blade.

"There's a door up ahead." Bryan whispered. The two went up to the door and they opened it. To their surprise the room was the jade palace training hall. They walked to the center to see that the training equipment and other things were gone. They walked to the center and saw a door on the other side. Bryan they walked through the door and found themselves in the jade palace kitchen. They saw Po cooking on the stove.

"Hey guys, I'm just making noodles." Po said.

"I don't think that's the real Po." Bryan said. Then he felt something creeping up on them, he unsheathed a sword and blocked a slash from a monster, but the color in Bryan's face left it as he saw the monster. Tigress turned and saw it too, and she literally couldn't believe her eyes.

The monster was pale and shriveled, It was a bit taller than Bryan, it had gashes and blood stains on it's body. Its head was bald and its mouth gaped open and it showed razor sharp teeth. The monster's arms weren't even arms; they were just blades that the monster could swipe at people. It's eyes were red and its legs were clawed and sharp.

"Oh man." Bryan said. The monster took another swipe at Bryan but he managed to block them with his swords. He gave the monster a swipe across the chest with his sword and he shot an energy blast at it which vaporized the monster. Bryan looked back at Po, who had turned into another one of the monsters. Tigress fired another energy blast at the monster which sent it into the wall.

"Let's get out of here! Where's the next room?" Bryan asked as they ran towards a door that would lead out of the jade palace. When they ran through the door, they found themselves in a beaten up old shack. They heard a noise coming towards them.

"Another monster. Quick! Hide!" Tigress said.

"Why? I can take it." Bryan said.

"Maybe, but if it sees us it will probably send up a war cry. We can hide over there, in that closet." Tigress said.

"I'm not big on it, but fine." Bryan said. They ran into the closet. They heard more footsteps coming towards them. The closet door opened and they saw what appeared to be a lion who had multiple knives shoved through it's neck. The weird thing is was when the lion opened the door, it didn't seem to see them, Bryan motioned for tigress to hide her energy. When she did that, the lion seemed to close the door and leave. They just stood there for a second while the lion left the room, Bryan breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that? I know it would've seen us." Tigress asked.

"I think it was blind. Maybe it could sense our energy, we better keep it hidden until we need it." Bryan whispered.

They crossed the shack and they seemed to walk into an elevator like room, it's doors closed automatically and it seemed to move down. Bryan and Tigress were having trouble comprehending what was going on.

"Just what is this place?" Tigress asked.

"It's a labyrinth it's supposed to confuse us. But it's a creepy labyrinth I'll admit." Bryan said. The doors opened to reveal a pitch black room, everything was dark. There was a torch to their left a bit. But Tigress and Bryan remembered the tip, a dark room could be full of monsters, and a moving light would only attract unwanted attention. But there was something weird about this darkness, it seemed to be draining them of their energy.

"We need to use the light." Tigress whispered very quietly.

"You know what will happen." Bryan whispered back.

"If we don't use the torch we could walk into an enemy, then we'd be powerless due to this darkness. But if we use the torch, we keep our energy and can fight off a monster if we run into one. Plus, if the monsters have energy, if we lose our power we can't sense it. But if we use the torch then we can sense where they will attack." Tigress whispered back. Bryan didn't like the idea, but the temple wanted them to do it. Bryan knew that they weren't playing the temple, the temple was playing them.

"Alright." Bryan whispered. He picked up the torch, but the second he did, a loud siren went off. The room lit up and at least a hundred monsters were staring them in the face. "Great." Bryan said. All of the monster's charged at once and Bryan used a large energy beam to clear a path. "RUN!" He shouted to tigress. She didn't need to be told twice, they bolted across the room as the monster's ran and followed them. Bryan saw a pit ahead of them, so he decided to test their intelligence.

"Tigress, grab on." He said to her. She grabbed his arm and he flew over the pit carrying her. The monsters however, fell into the pit. They sprinted across the remainder of the room and they burst through the next door. "I hate this place." He said to her.

"Same here." Tigress said.

"How are you still alive?" A rasped voice came from the right of them. They looked over and saw a replica of Bryan standing to the right.

"Who are you?" Bryan asked.

"I'm a shape shifter." The fake Bryan said. "I'm the one who made these puzzles for you using portions of your mind. I designed the creatures to paralyze you with fear so they could kill you, but it seems that since that didn't work, I'll need to use more drastic measures."

"What are you going on about. You're just such a coward that you refuse to fight your own battles." Tigress said.

"I'm the coward? We'll see about that soon enough. In order to get through the next parts, you must solve a riddle about an area. Bryan, this will be especially hard and yet so interesting for you. Tigress, you may have some difficulty but I'm sure you will figure this out in some way. Of course, I don't expect you to finish these alive at all." The shape shifter said before it vanished.

"A riddle huh? Well I'm sure we can figure it out." Tigress said as they walked forward and the entered the door. When they walked out they found themselves in the Jade palace sparring area. It was nighttime here was a stone slab on the ground.

"It says, "Remember what happened that destined, fateful day. And Remember where your body decided to lay. P.S. Don't think that you're alone here…" Well that doesn't sound good." Bryan said as he picked up the stone tablet. As if on cue, multiple tentacles shot out of the ground and blocked the exit. "Great, didn't see that coming." Bryan said. "You'd think I would've learned by now." More tentacles came out of the ground and shot at them. They dove out of the way and jumped towards the long stairway.

"What do you think the riddle meant?" Tigress asked.

"You tell me. This is your riddle; it must have something to do with your past." Bryan told tigress as they jumped down the stairs. "Maybe it has something to do when you became badly injured or when you hurt someone."

"Wait, destined means that it was meant to happen. What if it was the day we met?" Tigress asked.

"That's a possibility, are you sure? I found you in the river. That's a long way from here so it makes sense that it would be chosen." Bryan said. More tentacles shot out of the ground and blocked their path so Bryan unsheathed a sword and cut them without missing a step. They jumped down the last steps and they landed on the ground. "It looks like we should be careful, we don't know what these tentacles are."

They began running through the town when more tentacles shot out of a building and the two were forced to jump out of the way. At least 20 more tentacles shot at them but Bryan managed to ct them apart. They jumped through the town and ran towards the outskirts. They were running towards the outside of the town when a building was thrown at them. They jumped onto a nearby building to get out of the way. They looked through the town to find the attacker when more tentacles shot out of the building through the roof. They dodged out of the way and ran into the forest. Tigress knew that to get to the door they'd have to climb the mountain to around where the cannon was placed a long time ago. Bryan didn't know where this was so he was just following Tigress.

"There, see that mountain? That's our destination." Tigress pointed out.

"Great, I can just fly us there." Bryan said. He grabbed Tigress and started flying towards the mountain but a tentacle came out of nowhere and smashed them back into the ground. "Looks like the tentacles have another idea. Just keep running." Bryan said. They continued to run through the woods, the tentacle attacks were becoming harder to avoid. They continued to run through the forest when Bryan looked around and realized he lost Tigress. 'That's not good. We must've ran separate ways.' He thought.

"Bryan! It got me!" Tigress voice came from somewhere from the right of him. He changed direction, running towards where her voice came from. He could hear more long screams from where he was running; he could tell they were screams of terror and extreme pain. "Dang it" He said to himself. He ran faster, looking for where she was when something slammed into him at fast speed. He regained his balance and assumed his fighting stance when he realized that the object that hit him was Tigress.

"Bryan… is that you?" She asked weakly.

"Yea, what happened to you?" He took a better look at her and saw multiple gashes on her body and her clothes were torn in places and had pieces of bark, wood, and fur on them.

"I managed to tear free… I left a lot of clothing, fur and skin behind but it was worth it." She said as she fought to stay conscious.

"I got this, don't worry." Bryan said as he grabbed her and flew into the air. He unsheathed a sword and handed it to her. "If any more tentacles come at us from behind cut them with that." He said as he held the other sword in his other hand. More tentacles came from the front which Bryan sliced with his sword. Tigress managed to muster up enough strength to cut more tentacles that came at them. When they went high enough Tigress pointed at a mountain. Bryan flew at it and eventually he could see some kind of doorway near the river. When more tentacles came at them from behind he knew tigress couldn't cut them all in her state. He pulled her up and took back his sword. "Sorry about this tigress." He said.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"THIS!" He shouted as he threw her full force at the doorway. Bryan turned around and cut all of the tentacles coming at him. He flew full speed at the doorway which Tigress hadn't hit yet. He grabbed her and turned around so he hit the door instead of her. They burst through the door and onto some kind of road. Bryan let go of Tigress and she managed to stand up. They looked around and noticed that the place looked more futuristic. The houses and buildings looked modern.

"Where is this place?" She asked. They looked around and the place where they were didn't look like anyplace they'd seen before. There was another stone tablet on the ground. "Just go to the place that made your life hell. If you can remember, that is." Bryan read. "Great, now what do we do."

"We go to the place he's talking about." Tigress said.

"Amnesia! Remember?" Bryan said pointing at his head. "Try to remember, what place would make my life hell. It's there in my head, just fragmented." He said to himself. His train of thought was interrupted when an energy blast came out of nowhere and the two had to dodge out of the way. More tentacles shot at them as they were in the air. "I'm starting to remember." Bryan said. He pictured his thoughts in his head; multiple kids laughing at a kid as he fought to control his temper, other kids dumping water on him as he still tried to control his temper, the day he lost control and punched a kid in the face knocking him out. "Yea, it happened at a school."

"Is it as futuristic as everything else is here?" Tigress asked.

"Only one way to find out." Bryan said as he grabbed Tigress and flew off, looking for any types of schools in the area. He saw a type of school down below, He flew towards it and he saw some kind of doorway in the parking lot. 'It can't be this easy.' Bryan thought as they landed and ran towards the portal. Then another energy blast came out of nowhere which caused them to jump off course.

"You can't get out that easy." A voice said to them. They turned and saw a type of shadow, it had the body of a person but the body was completely black.

"That looks like Shadow Bryan." Tigress said.

"But it's not, it's a shadow of some sort, but it doesn't resemble me at all." Bryan said.

"You really don't remember? Us shadows came straight from the evil from the world, this let us take shape." The shadow said.

"Spare me the details." Bryan said as he jumped at the shadow, which also jumped at Bryan. They both threw punches at the same time and their fists collided in mid air. The shadow threw a roundhouse kick but Bryan blocked it and blasted the shadow in the face, it hit the ground leaving a large crater. 'Funny, this one is nowhere near as strong as Shadow Bryan was.' Bryan thought. "Tigress, I can handle this. Just get in the doorway and wait for me." Bryan called out.

"If you say so." Tigress said as she ran inside the doorway. Bryan now realized that he cold fight without worrying that she'd get hurt so he launched a full power energy blast that vaporized the shadow. He could only laugh at how weak the shadow was, he started walking away when he heard a voice behind him. He looked back and saw the shadow behind him.

"Face it. This is the shadow temple, I can be spawned as much as I need to be. You don't stand a chance. Hey, Where are you going?" The shadow changed it's sentence as it saw Bryan walking away.

"I don't have the time to play around with weaklings like you." Bryan said as he walked away. The shadow jumped at him again, Bryan ducked under a punch as the shadow flew past him. He created some kind of rope with his energy and seemed to lasso it around the shadow. He pulled the shadow back and punched it as it came back, sending it back out again. He did that again a few times before he flipped it into the ground. 'What an amateur.' Bryan thought as he walked through the doorway. He entered through the door but felt some weird energy behind him as he entered.

"Looks like you made it." Tigress said.

"Yea, but something came with me." Bryan said. "What the heck?" More of the tentacles came through the door and soon enough a monster of massive size came through too. "That must've been the monster that attacked you tigress." It was a giant, fat monster. Tentacles came out of its back and the monster was almost pure white except for some black on it. It was a few feet taller than Tigress and it had a short tentacle than hung out of its mouth.

"That thing is hideous." Tigress said.

"I know, but it sure is powerful." Said the shape shifter who came into the room. "I'll tell you a secret. To turn off the shield to the seed, all you need to do is defeat me and that monster. But I warn you, it won't be eas-oof!" The shape shifter was cut off as Bryan punched it in the face. Bryan kept punching the shape shifter until it grabbed his hands and head butted him. Bryan staggered for a second before he returned the favor and head butted him back.

Meanwhile, Tigress was fighting the tentacle monster. The monster sent a few tentacles at her but she jumped out of the way and sent a few energy blasts at the monster. The blasts connected but the tentacles whipped around and slammed her into the ground. She was still a bit sore from the monster attacking her earlier so it hurt a lot. She managed to roll out of the way as the monster tried to step on her and she hit it with a powerful energy blast to the face, the monster hit the ground stunned.

"Tigress, try ripping off its tentacles." Bryan shouted as he dodged a few more punches from the shape shifter. Tigress jumped on the back of the monster and grabbed two handfuls of the tentacles on the monster's back. She pulled as hard as she could and the monster roared loudly as the tentacles were ripped out of the monster's back. When the monster stood back up and saw that about half of its tentacles had been ripped out it went into a rage and it constantly whipped the tentacles it had left at Tigress. She couldn't find time to attack as the tentacles kept attacking.

The shape shifter was doing a decent job of keeping up with Bryan so far. They kept clashing and attacking each other so fast that they could only be seen as brief flashes. Bryan caught the shape shifter off guard with a punch to the face and he followed up with a devastating roundhouse kick which knocked the shape shifter senseless momentarily. Bryan then got it in a headlock and he flew towards the ground while still holding the shape shifter.

Meanwhile Tigress hadn't been landing very many blows on the monster and she had taken some pretty big hits. She had slowed down a bit and before the tentacles could attack her again Bryan smashed the shape shifter right into the monster's head. The monster and the shape shifter were momentarily dazed so Bryan regrouped with Tigress. They both fired energy blasts at the two and they hit them and sent them flying. Tigress grabbed the remaining tentacles and ripped them off of the monster. The monster roared again as Bryan gave the shape shifter a punch to the face which sent it into the monster, which was knocked onto its side again. Tigress took the opportunity to charge an energy wave.

"Let's see how the emerald shiner treats you." Tigress said as she fired her signature energy wave at the monster. She smiled as she saw the monster disintegrate as the blast hit the monster. When the blast stopped she didn't see any of the monster left.

Meanwhile, Bryan had unsheathed his sword and he drove the blade into the monster multiple times. He sliced the monster and cut it up before he hit the remaining parts of it with a galactic nova. He saw that the monster and the shape shifter had been defeated. He was glad to know that this was all over.

"Well done."A voice came from the room. "You have done it. Now just destroy the generator to your left and the shield around the third seed will be destroyed. A warning though, the next seed will only allow one person to take the challenge. You will need to decide. That is where the blade should be found though." Bryan and Tigress both looked at the generator to their left. They both fired energy blasts at it and it exploded. "But one thing, good luck getting out before the temple sinks back into the ground! Once it gets down again there will be no way out. Good luck! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice said as the temple shook.

Outside the temple…

Crane was looking at the still turning rubix cube-like temple when it started going down.

"Hey guys, look at that!" he said.

"I guess Bryan and Tigress did it!" Po said.

"That or they died." Mantis said.

"Way to kill the mood." Viper said.

Back inside the temple…

"We won't make it out in time." Bryan said. "The only way out is to blast through the roof. You better not hold back." Bryan prepped his Galactic Nova and Tigress powered up her Emerald Shiner. They both looked at each other's blasts and Bryan got an idea. "It's all or nothing, let's fuse the blasts." He said. Tigress wasn't sure of the idea but she followed through with it. They pushed their energy together and their blasts fused.

"Ready?" Tigress asked. "In 3..2..1..NOW!" she shouted as they both fired the fused energy blast.

The green and purple energy beam ripped through the ceiling and through the walls of the temple. Bryan grabbed Tigress and flew her out through the holes hoping that they would make it in time.

Outside the temple…

The rest of the warriors were surprised at the beam hat had ripped out of the temple, but they all cheered in joy as they saw Bryan and Tigress fly through the top of the temple and land in front of it as it sank back into the ground.

"Alright! You guys made it!" Monkey said,

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Po asked as they saw them all beat up and Tigress especially.

"Let's just say that a huge monster got her for a little bit and started tearing her apart." Bryan said.

"But what was that blast that came out through the temple?" Mantis asked.

"I guess you could call that our… Shining Nova?" Tigress asked Bryan.

"Yea, that sounds cool." Bryan said. "But I should fill you guys in on some details."

Bryan filled the guys in on the information he knew about the last seed.

"I guess I should finish this." Bryan said.

"It would make the most sense. We should head back to the Jade Palace." Po told the others.

"It's true, we wouldn't be much help if only one person can go into the seed." Crane said.

"Hey, you guys are the furious five right?" a gorilla said as it walked up to them.

"Yea that's us." Mantis said.

"Package from Master Shifu." The gorilla said as it handed them a package. It contained some new battle armor for Bryan, a new battle outfit for tigress, and some other clothes for the others who actually wore clothes. 'thought you could use these.' A letter said on the box. The others went back to the previous town and they changed into their new gear. Po and Tigress looked the same but Bryan's new armor made him look different. He had on black pants, a black undershirt, and the armor that went over that was navy blue and black, and the boots that came with them fit perfectly with a navy blue color, the armor also had storage space for objects and his swords. Bryan liked the new design.

"It's not just light, it's made of extremely strong material." Bryan said. "And it seems to let air through so I don't get sweaty, but it keeps me warm if it's in cold temperatures. Anyway, it's time I head out." Bryan said.

"Good luck." Tigress said.

"We'll see you when you get back." Po said.

Then Bryan and the rest of the warriors split up again. Bryan headed to the next seed and the rest headed out back to the Jade Palace.

"I'm glad the Shadow temple is over." Tigress said. "The place was worse than I thought."

"You'll have to tell me what happened." Mantis said.

"I can tell you now." Tigress said.

Meanwhile, Bryan was on his way to the final seed.

"Alright, so the third seed is just a little bit north of here. If I'm fast enough should arrive back home not long after the furious five." Bryan said to himself. 'Progenitus, your days are limited.' he thought.

So, will Bryan reach the final seed? Will they be able to finish Progenitus for good if they survive? And what became of shiru? Did he have a plan for Progenitus all along? Find out next chapter!

I spent days writing this chapter. Don't get mad at me if the details creeped you out, I did warn you.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Seed

"Looks like we're just about back." Po said as they travelled back closer to the Jade palace. It had been about a day since the warriors had started heading back towards the Jade palace. Bryan was probably on his way towards the last seed and the sword. They were almost back to the Jade palace and Tigress's injuries had almost completely healed.

"Hey, the Jade palace should be just over this mountain." Viper said. They climbed to the top of the mountain as they saw the jade palace. They jumped to the bottom of the mountain, except Po, who fell and ended up rolling down. They ran through the town as people cheered at their arrival and they ran up to the Jade palace. They ran through the door as the warriors saw Master Shifu and Renisham with alert looks on their faces.

"Hey, WATCH IT! IT'S A TRAP!" Renisham shouted. As if on cue, an energy blast came out of nowhere and nearly struck the group as they scattered and assumed their battle stances. Out of the corner came a figure that none of the warriors except Tigress could recognize.

"You really took your sweet time didn't you? At least now that you're all here I can kill you all at once." Tigress recognized the voice after a second. The figure was the exact same villain that had appeared in Bryan's past during the shadow temple. "Funny how mercy can lead to problems. You can thank Bryan for sparing me so I could come back, shows how weak he is."

"The only reason he didn't kill you was because you were an incapable warrior. It didn't even make sense to slay you due to how worthless you are." Tigress said. The shadow didn't even think as it fired a blast at the group. They scattered before Tigress received a hard punch to the face, sending her to the ground.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" The shadow roared as it stepped on her chest, pushing her into the ground. "WASN'T IT YOU WHO SENT THE FIVE AFTER TAI LUNG ABOUT A YEAR AGO THAT NEARLY GOT YOU ALL KILLED? WHAT IF HE DIDN'T KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T WORTHY TO BE SLAIN, IT MUST HAVE BEEN HUMILLIATING WASN'T IT? YOU'RE EVEN MORE WORTHLESS THAN YOU THINK!" The shadow roared, obviously it had lost its temper.

"What would you know about humility? You probably haven't experienced anything like that."Po said as he threw a kick which sent the shadow stumbling back off of tigress.

"You… know… nothing about me." The shadow stuttered through clenched teeth. "I used to be a warrior, cold and ruthless, civilizations trembled at the sound of my name. I WAS ALWAYS BEATEN AND DESTROYED, TOSSED ASIDE LIKE I WAS WORTHLESS! NO ONE HAD EVER RESPECTED ME AND NOW… EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE IS LIKE AN INSULT TO MY ENTIRE BEING. I WAS HUMILLIATED FOR FAR TOO LONG! And to be brought back… I have to say it feels good to deal this kind of punishment to others." The shadow said as his muscles grew as his anger increased.

"Who would have done this to you?" Crane asked.

"Ask tigress, she can figure it out." The shadow said.

Tigress's mind began to race, she remembered that this shadow had something to do with Bryan's past, and if it wasn't Shadow Bryan then… It must have been one of Shadow Bryan's accomplices! "You worked with shadow Bryan, didn't you? And you were constantly beaten." She asked.

"Right on the money." The shadow said. The shadow had gone through some kind of transformation as he had been shouting. He was much bigger and bulkier. His muscles had grown much larger and he grew about a half-foot in size. He jumped at the group sending punches at the group, landing a lot of them, sending the warriors back into the ground or walls. Tigress ducked under a punch and threw a powerful punch into the shadow's chest. The punch didn't even phase him, Tigress followed up with more kicks and punches but the shadow didn't even flinch. It grabbed Tigress's arm and smashed her into the ground. The shadow looked around at the badly beaten warriors when he caught a staff that was swung at a pressure point in his neck. The shadow sent a perfect hook kick which caught Shifu in the head and sent him back into Renisham, who had also tried to attack. The shadow turned and sent a full-power punch into Po's face as Po tied to attack. Po hit the ground and slumped to the ground unconscious. The Shadow began to shrink as his power faded.

"I knew I couldn't hold that much power for long. But now I think it's time to finish this, I almost pity your friend right now." The shadow said as he looked down at Po. Then, without warning, the shadow disappeared.

Po managed to stand up after he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in his room. "Whoa, what happened?" He asked as he walked into the hall, he stepped into the training hall and as he walked into the room the door shut behind him. He walked into the room as he began to hear some weird voices around him.

"get out of here, get out of here, get out of here…" The voice constantly repeated itself, it was like a soft whisper was coming through the walls as it slowly got louder. The voice sounded like multiple people were saying it at once. He recognized some of the voices; he heard all of the furious five, and Bryan. He didn't need telling as he dashed back out of the door to find himself in the… training room again? 'wasn't I just in here?' Po thought. He saw a few bags on the floor though as he walked towards them, they began to shake. He slowly reached the first bag as he opened it, he saw one of the last things he expected.

"Dad?" He asked as he opened the bag. It was his dad, his panda dad, but he looked dead and cut.

"Son, why didn't you save us…" The corpse said. Po stepped back in surprise and looked at the other bag. He opened it on instinct.

"What… Mom?" Po asked as he opened the bag and saw the corpse of his dead mother, who had once saved him from shen's genocide.

"Son… don't let us die…" The corpse moaned. Po jumped back away from the corpses as he bumped into a third table with a third bag on it. 'oh this is a really unawesome idea.' He thought as he opened the bag.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" The shadow shouted as it's face burst out of the bag. Po felt dizzy as he sank to the ground and he gripped the table for support. He stood up and looked around, he didn't see the bags anywhere as they had disappeared. He turned around and he saw that most of the room had been ripped away and that he was staring into something he hadn't seen before. He saw multiple floating platforms with houses and walls hovering in the sky above what appeared to be a vortex down below. He jumped to the nearest platform, he took a few steps forward when a hand rested on the wall he was near. He stepped behind the wall, taking shelter from a voice that he heard.

"Poor little panda, You are in MY WORLD NOW!" The shadow said. It had become gigantic as Po took a glance, It was looking away from him. 'It doesn't know where I am! Let's keep it that way." Po thought as he dove to another platform. He saw a bolt of lightning hit a platform and turn on some sort of light beam from a crystal. The shadow seemed to duck in panic as it moved the light away. 'He must need to avoid light to survive in here.' Po thought. He flipped up to the next level of platforms but ducked behind a wall as the shadow looked his way.

"Come out, come out little panda!" The shadow roared. Po flipped up to the platform with the light on it. "Where are you!" The shadow said as it began smashing a few platforms. Po moved towards the light and aimed it at the shadow, but just as he touched it, it stopped working. "WHAT?" he shouted but he clapped a hand around his mouth as he realized his mistake.

"THERE YOU ARE!" the shadow roared as it stared straight at po. Po began hitting the crystal hoping the light would come back. The shadow raised it's hand and brought it down just after Po grabbed the crystal and jumped out of the way. Po began falling as he got caught on a line as he fell. The Shadow sent another punch at Po and he braced himself for death.

But the punch never hit him as he heard the shadow scream in pain. Po opened his eyes and saw the shadow missing an arm. He looked and saw that the light had come back on. He aimed it at the shadow and as the light hit it, the shadow began to disappear. Everything went blurry again and Po opened his eyes and saw that he was laying against the wall, the other masters were sitting around him. The shadow appeared next to him on all fours.

"How… How could you withstand that? You've been through enough to drive any other person insane!" The shadow said as it tried to stand up.

"How did you do that?" Po asked.

"I invaded your mind, looked through everything you've been through. Everything you saw was in your mind. If I killed you there then you would have died in real life." The shadow said.

"Well, I'd say it wasn't an awesome experience." Po said as he kicked the shadow in the face. Tigress threw it in the air and fired a large energy wave at it. The shadow screamed in pain as it disintegrated.

"Well… that happened." Crane said.

"Wonder how Bryan is doing?"

Meanwhile, a long distance away…

Bryan had finally arrived at the town near the seed. He could see the seed about a mile off the outskirts of the town. He walked down the streets of the town past multiple merchants calling out about products. 'I should probably take a look around.' He thought.

After a few minutes of walking around he headed out towards the seed. He began walking out and he took a look at the seed as he walked up to it. He blasted the door down as he walked into an arena-like area. The whole seed was just one big, circular room, about 500 yards in diameter and about 1000 yards high. He looked around to see a single figure standing in the middle of the room.

"Here to challenge me?" The figure asked. Bryan took a look at the figure as he saw a person who looked exactly like him.

"Let me guess, another shape shifter?" Bryan asked.

"How'd you know? But I guess an introduction is in order. My name is Ramin." Ramin said.

"Ok then Ramin, I guess you are the seeds guardian?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, now, I think it's time to teach you a lesson." Ramin said. "How about 'Getting your butt kicked 101'?"

"Looks like I'll have to be the tutor." Bryan said. He dodged a punch and kicked Ramin in the face. He threw 5 more punches to his head and body before he jumped in the air and did a spin kick, knocking Ramin to the floor. "Pathetic." Bryan said.

"STOP, STOP, please… don't hurt me. I give up!" Ramin begged. "Oh, but I don't think these guys do!" He said as 2 colossuses appeared. They looked exactly like the one Bryan fought in the first seed. They were about 200 ft. tall and they had 3 orbs in their bodies, which Bryan knew were their weak points.

"Your type never learns from mistakes." Bryan said. Bryan jumped in the air and sent multiple blasts at the first monster which impaled its weak points and he did the same to the other one as they both fell on each other. Bryan flew towards the ground at a fast speed and smashed the monsters to pieces. He walked towards Ramin again. "Ok, no more playing around." Bryan said.

Ramin sent out an energy blast which Bryan smacked aside. Ramin fired the blasts in a rapid-fire way. Bryan either dodged or smacked them aside as he wasn't hurt by the attacks. Ramin stopped blasting and backed away, terrified.

"You can't defeat this kind of warrior with simple battle strategies or tactics." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see a figure behind him, he was about the same height as Bryan, his skin was purple and he had a few small spikes that came out of his shoulder. He wore a red battle top and black pants.

"Then take care of business Ladric! Destroy him!" Ramin shouted.

"What have I told you about giving me orders?" Ledgic said.

"uhhh… Destroy him… please?" Ramin said. It was hard to tell who he was more afraid of.

"We'll see, I can tell he's a different type of warrior." Ladric said.

"So, let me guess. Hired soldier after some kind of enhancement to your battle skills? Basically you do his dirty work because he is a coward?" Bryan asked.

"Yea that sounds about right, my names in Ladric. I warn you, I'm not like the other people you would fight." Ledgic said.

"I'm ready when you are." Bryan said.

Ladric flew forward and sent a punch at Bryan. He blocked it but when he blocked the punch a red energy blast was fired out of his hand. The blast pushed Bryan back a bit before he spun around it, he ducked under a kick from Ladric and he grabbed the ground and swung himself around and kicked Ladric in the face. Ladric fired a few blasts which all collided in midair creating an explosion and smoke. Ladric pulled out the spikes in his shoulder and they turned into 2 swords two spikes took their place after they reappeared, Ladric floated in midair waiting for Bryan to appear. Ladric turned and stabbed an area as Bryan had reappeared. Ladric repeatedly stabbed at Bryan who moved around to dodge before he grabbed the swords and twisted them to break them. But as he broke the swords Ladric kicked Bryan in the stomach sending him towards the ground. Ladric appeared behind Bryan again and punched him in the back sending him into the air again.

"KEEP GOING LADRIC!" Ramin shouted as the battle continued.

Bryan managed to stop himself but as he turned he saw Ladric coming at him with a spear. Bryan moved downwards out of the way to dodge the pointed end but Ladric swung the other side around and the non-sharp end hit Bryan in the head, sending him downwards. Bryan flew back up to Ladric and looked at him, surprised by his fighting style.

"I should admit, you are really strong." Bryan said.

"Don't flatter me I can tell you're holding back." Ladric said. "I know what you are doing, you're analyzing my fighting style. That's why you were on the defensive for most of this fight so far. Show me your full power." Ladric said.

"Fine, I think you will be surprised. I've only done this a few times for training. Only once for combat that I remember." Bryan said. Bryan clenched his fists as he seemed to be summoning power from deep inside himself. He began to undergo a transformation, his hair stood on end and became golden, crystal bracelets grew onto his wrists and he gained a blue aura of power. "Just call me Super Bryan!" He said.

"I'll admit, that isn't what I expected." Ladric said.

Bryan flew forward at twice the speed as before and sent a punch that not only broke the spear in half, but also went through Ladric's defense. Ladric got the wind knocked out of him as Bryan's punch hit his stomach. Ladric sent a kick at Bryan but he dodged and kicked Ladric in the face. Bryan repeatedly punched him in the face and he sent a kick to his stomach.

"Come on Ladric! FIGHT BACK!" Ramin shouted.

Ladric sent one more punch at Bryan which he dodged and he did a spin in midair and kicked Ladric in the face before he pounded Ladric on the head and sent him into the ground. Ladric regained his balance and started charging a large energy blast.

"Let's see how you deal with a Galactic Nova!" Bryan said as he charged his signature blast. Ladric fired his first but Bryan fired his and it overpowered Ladrics blast almost immediately. The blast hit Ladric so hard that it knocked him unconscious.

"GET UP LADRIC!" Ramin shouted. Bryan took a deep breath and he reverted back to his original state. The crystal bracelets disappeared and his hair turned back to brown.

"What an awesome fight, you'd be even better if you trained like I did. I might even spar with you again some time for fun." Bryan said.

"You are really an unusual warrior." Ladric said as he struggled to stand up. "Don't worry I'll be fine. You just might be able to beat Progenitus with that kind of power."

"Ladric, finish him now!" Ramin shouted. Bryan sent a large blast at Ramin but he was surprised to see Ladric blast Ramin too. Ramin vanished as he was vaporized.

"I never liked him. But mark my words, I will defeat you next time." Ladric said as he left, giving a small smile as he did. "Go get your sword." Ladric said.

Bryan walked into the next room to see a type of pedestal in the middle, he saw that that must be where the sword would be. He walked across the room and up to the pedestal. He received a massive shock as he looked at it.

There was a slot for a sword but the sword wasn't there. 'No… No, No, No!' Bryan thought to himself. "If there is no sword, then someone else must have taken it a while ago! Who could have possibly…" Bryan froze as he remembered who else had been close by before he got to the seed. He stayed frozen for a few seconds before he came back to reality. "GOD DAMN IT SHHHHIIIIIRRRRRRUUUUUU!" Bryan shouted as light shone from his body. "That means that… It means that…" Bryan struggled to finish his sentence. A ghost-like version of Progenitus appeared next to him.

"The whole world is doomed" The Ghost Progenitus said mockingly.

Outside the seed everything was quiet. Then a the ground started shaking as the seed exploded in a flash of light. A very bright light enveloping Bryan sliced through the sky, you could hear Bryan screaming loudly in anger as he streaked through the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, a distance away…

"Watch your form." Master ox said as his pupils sparred under his watch. "Watch for any open…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan's screaming could be heard throughout the sky.

"What the heck is that?" Master Croc asked.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace…

"So Progenitus could possibly look different this time?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, considering how he looked different last…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan was many miles away yet the scream could still be heard.

"Can you hear that?" Tigress asked.

"I feel that…" Renisham said.

Meanwhile, at chor gum prison…

"Keep those prisoners in lockdown! I want some guards at…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What is that?" The head rhino asked.

Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace…

The warriors had stopped hearing the loud screaming.

"Well at least that's over, look down there." Po said pointing at a moving figure in the town below.

"It's Shiru, I can tell by his purple skin." Tigress said.

The Five jumped down the stairs and intercepted Shiru's path. They circled him as he looked around, apparently terrified.

"Great, this just isn't my day." Shiru said.

"Give it up Shiru. You don't stand a chance against us." Viper said.

"Unless you transform, then we're in trouble." Po said, he received a sharp look from the others.

"Don't remind him!" Monkey whispered.

"It doesn't matter, after the damage your friend gave me I won't be able to transform for a while." Shiru said. They were interrupted when a large ball of light smashed into the ground behind them, causing rock and debris to fly everywhere. Everyone looked nervously at an obviously pissed Bryan. His eyes had a red color in them.

"I am here for it." Bryan said, obviously in some kind of trance like state.

"Here for what?" Shiru asked.

"The… sword! Need… the… legend… sword! Give… now! Need it… to save China!" Bryan said, pausing after every few words.

"Are you ok?" Tigress asked.

"I think your rage broke Bryan." The ghost-like version of Progenitus said.

"SHUT UP GHOST OF PROGENITUS!" Bryan shouted.

"Is everything ok?" Mantis said.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY! ESPECIALLY YOU PROGENITUS!" Bryan shouted.

"Who are you talking to?" Monkey asked.

"The sword! Give… Now… Shiru!" Bryan said, pausing occasionally.

"Wait, I don't have it. It wasn't there?" Shiru asked.

"no." Bryan moaned as his eyes turned totally red.

"Bryan?" Tigress asked.

"No." Bryan said again.

"uh oh." Po said.

"nnnooooo…" Bryan moaned as he slowly flew towards the group. He kept flying closer when he received a hard slap across the face.

"Thank you I needed that. Wait, What? What's going on? Why are you here? Where am I?... Where's Progenitus." Bryan said as he was brought back to reality.

"Didn't we beat him a while ago?" Crane asked.

"Yes, we beat him. And he isn't coming back for a while." Bryan said to himself.

"Actually he's coming back in 3 days." Renisham said as he appeared.

"YOU AND YOUR TRUTH!" Bryan said.

"Who cares, let's finish Shiru while we have the chance." Tigress said.

Shiru heard this and quickly blasted Po in the face, most of it hit him in the mouth. He quickly jumped towards the sun and the sun temporarily blinded the warriors. They looked around and they lost sight of him.

"He's hiding his energy, if he knows that trick then we'll never find him." Bryan said. "Come on, I'll fill you guys in at the Jade palace." They said as they all headed up to the Jade palace.

Meanwhile, Shiru had run to the other side of the village.

'All I need to do is hide out for 3 days. Then my plan can truly go into motion.' Shiru thought to himself. 'It's almost time for me to take over the entire world, after 1000 years I can finally take over the world.'

Later that night, at the Jade Palace…

"ok, here's the plan. 3 days from now Progenitus will rise again, the 3 seeds have been destroyed so now he can be destroyed. Now here's what we'll do. The first 2 days we train as hard as we can, then the final day we take it easy on training so we can be at full strength the day he comes back." Shifu said.

"That makes sense, did you finish the special room I asked you to build?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, it took a lot of tweaking but it's done. Are you sure you can handle it?" Shifu asked.

"I'm sure, I need to be better than ever." Bryan said.

"Ok, you all have been through a lot so I'll let you rest for the night." Shifu said.

The next morning, after breakfast…

The five and Po were in the Training Room. Each were training to their own strengths, they were in the middle of it when Monkey realized that Bryan wasn't in there with them.

"Hey, where is Bryan?" Monkey said.

"He's in some new room. But I haven't seen what he's doing." Po said.

"Different training? I want to see this." Tigress said. They walked to a different part of the jade palace when they saw a new door that went into a tall, metal room. Tigress opened the door and jumped back as she felt heat blaze out of the room.

"What is this? That temperature must be over 100 degrees!" Po shouted. The room was literally on fire, there was some kind of fire that was lit and was heating the room. Bryan was flying at the top with some kind of weights on his arms, chest and legs. He seemed to be doing practice punches and kicks, he also had some small energy blasts flying around as he dodged around them. Bryan seemed to see the others and he flew out of the room to meet them.

"Hey, this is the new training area, I asked shifu to make it while we were away." Bryan said.

"What are you wearing?" Tigress asked looking at the weird bands on Bryan's arms, legs and chest.

"This is armor made of heatium. It's a metal that grows heavier in heat the longer you are in it." Bryan said. "This was what I got while I was near the last seed, then I brought them back and made these."

"Hey Bryan, can I ask you something?"Renisham called as he approached Bryan.

"Sure, be back in a second guys, need something?" Bryan asked Renisham.

"I remember having a few types of skills before, but I need some training to get ready for the battle in 2 days. You seem to have special skills and I might need those skills." Renisham confessed.

"Are you asking me to train you?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, I need some training." Renisham said.

"Training with Bryan?" Tigress asked, she had walked over after hearing them.

"That might not be such a bad idea." Po said.

"Wait, you guys want to train with me?" Renisham said.

"I'm not sure Bryan has what it takes to train us harder than Shifu. He's too soft." Tigress said.

"What? Ok, that does it, you guys are training under me tomorrow. You will regret you said that." Bryan said as he flew back into the furnace-like training room.

"Tigress, why would you say that to a person training at 150 degrees with rapidly expanding weights?" Monkey asked.

"Now that you say it, it didn't seem like a good idea." Tigress said.

Later that night…

"It occurred to me that you're training the others tomorrow." Shifu said.

"Think of it as a one-time thing." Bryan said. "I have something to prove."

"It seems ok, as long as they come back in one piece." Shifu said.

"No promises." Bryan said with a smirk as he headed off to bed. "Tomorrow's going to be fun"

What does Bryan have planned for training? Find out next chapter.

Please Review!


End file.
